Mi vida junto a ti
by Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi
Summary: Esme esta casada con Charles Evenson pero sabe perfectamente que el amor de su vida es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. ¿Qué hara Esme al respecto?Porfa dejen reviews para actualizar
1. Recuerdos

_**MI VIDA JUNTO A TI**_

--flash back--

Hoy a mis 16 años he pensado que tengo que empezar a buscar a alguien que me quiera, alguien que me pueda amar; quiero poder amar y sentirme amada por alguien especial en esta vida. Se que cuento con el amor de mis padres pero lo que yo busco es una diferente clase de amor necesito a una persona que me comprenda en todo lo que hago y que me apoye siempre. Ojala y pueda encontrar a esa persona especial (al amor de mi vida) para poder vivir la vida con él al máximo, cada momento, cada instante, cada minuto, en cada caricia, en cada beso quiero ser feliz.

--fin del flash back--

No se como puede volver a recordar lo que pensaba hace un par de años 5 para ser exactos pero ahora a mi 21 años lo que antes era un sueño ahora se hace realidad he encontrado a mi otra mitad, esa persona tan especial que me hace sentir tantas cosas todo lo que quería en el pasado se hace realidad en mi presente y esta persona esta en todo momento conmigo en pocas palabras me hace sentir bien.

Ahora estoy apunto de dar el paso más importante de toda mi vida... me casare con esta persona especial digamos que me casare con el amor de mi vida la cual me hará feliz el resto de mi vida espero que sea así de otra forma no se lo que haré no se que podrá llegar a pasar si esto no funciona como pienso todo puede pasar espero que el destino me tenga preparada una vida llena de completa felicidad.

Mucha gente piensa que el matrimonio es uno de los pasos más importantes y más difíciles que en esta vida uno puede tomar y en mi caso no es la excepción y mas porque según es muy pronto para ello dado que apenas conozco a Charles Evenson mi futuro marido, y que los 2 años que llevo de conocerlo y los 5 meses de noviazgo que llevamos no son suficientes como para llegar a dar este gran paso pero yo no lo creo a sí.

En estos momentos estoy en los últimos detalles para que sea la "novia perfecta" en este preciso momento me encuentro con la que es la diseñadora de mi vestido arreglando los últimos detalles de este para el gran día, mientras ella hace su trabajo yo sigo sumergida en mis pensamientos en cuanto escucho la voz de mi madre llamándome desde la puerta de entrada de mi habitación.

-Esme!!- gritaba mi madre con gran entusiasmo-

-Madre que es lo que pasa??

-Nada querida es solo que te ves hermosa- dijo con voz entre cortada apunto de llorar - lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Eh, gracias mamá

-Mañana va a ser el gran día hija mía, será un día maravilloso.

-Lo se madre, lo se

-Cariño serás la novia más hermosa que haya habido en los últimos tiempos- me dijo tomándome por los hombros y con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Si lo se lo has repetido miles de veces en esta mañana, mañana será el gran día me convertiré en la señora Evenson y que es el día más importante de toda mi vida -dije abrazándola-

-Bueno cariño será mejor que me vaya, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo más .dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos- me iré a ver como van los demás preparativos ya sabes que quiero que sea un día muy especial y que todo este perfecto -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo-

-Ehh, mamá??

-Si?? , que pasa cariño -dijo dando media vuelta para mirarme-

-Gracias por todo no se que haría sin ti te lo agradezco mucho, te quiero.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme lo hago porque eres mi hija, bueno mi única hija y te quiero mucho además lo hago con mucho gusto -dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo a solas con la diseñadora por lo cual volvía a sumergirme en mis pensamientos-


	2. Conociendo al Dr Cullen

_Hola de nuevo como ya todos saben los personajes son de __Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews quiero saber que opinan de la historia si tienen quejas o sugerencias háganmelo saber_.

_Pues sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo gracias por leer mi historia y recuerden sus reviews son muy importantes para mi._

**2do CAPITULO**

**CONOCIENDO AL DOCTOR CULLEN**

Tras haberme quedado sumergida en mis pensamientos durante toda la mañana no había recordado que día era hasta que alguien me lo recordó.

-Esme???- escuche la voz de una mujer-

-Esme, te encuentras bien??? – volví a escuchar a la mujer-

-Esme, responde que es lo que te sucede???

-Qué pasa???- escuche decir a mi madre porque tanto grito-

-No se que le pasa a Esme llevo rato hablándole pero no me responde

-Esme???- esta vez era la voz de mi madre-

-Esme, cariño que te pasa

Quería contestarle pero en esos momentos no pude proferir sonido alguno es como si me hubiese desconectado del mundo no sabia que me ocurría…

-Llamen al doctor Cullen – escuche decir a mi madre-

-Si señora –dijo la voz de la mujer que me llamaba a se unos instantes antes de que mi madre llegara-

-Tranquila Esme vas a estar bien ya viene el doctor en camino

-Ayúdenme a recostarla en su cama

-Descansa querida en un momento vendrá el doctor a revistarte

No se que fue lo que sucedió después de que me recostaron en mi cama solo recuerdo que cerré los ojos y pude ver a un hermoso ángel a caso estaba ¿muerta? o puede ser que solo me haya dormido y haya visto un ángel en sueños pero fuera lo que fuera no quería que se fuera jamás.

Este ángel en verdad era hermoso, era como ver a un dios egipcio… como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo Adonis en persona mis ojos quedaron totalmente cegados por su belleza era un hombre alto, a simple vista lo veía tenía una contextura madura y físicamente fuerte sus cabellos eran rubios parecían el reflejo del mismo astro rey me le quede mirando como una tonta y el me sonrió su sonrisa me deslumbraba nunca había visto en toda mi vida una sonrisa tan perfecta su dientes eran blancos y estaban muy bien alineados como si fuesen una regla.

Yo seguía admirando a aquel precioso ángel cuando recorrí con mi mirada toda su hermosa figura me percate que tenia su piel blanca como la seda sus labios eran realmente hermosos que con tan solo verlos te tientan a probarlos pero lo que más me gusto fueron sus ojos tenía sus ojos en un color ámbar líquido cuando los vi me quede totalmente sumergida en ellos sentí que me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar.

Sentí como mi Adonis se aproximaba y me llamaba por mi nombre no se como pudo saberlo pero mi nombre se escuchaba perfecta con esa voz tan angelical que el poseía cuando estaba apunto de tenerlo lo bastante cerca como para preguntarle que era lo que me había pasado, quién era él y lo más importante su nombre yo debería de saber el nombre de aquel ser perfecto que me había dejado cautivada con su sola presencia.

Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna el empezó a desparecer quería preguntarle a donde iba si alguna vez nos volveríamos a ver de pronto caí en un profundo abismo , cuando sentí que alguien sacudía mi cuerpo y llamaba por mi nombre…

-Esme???, puedes oírme

Era la voz de mi ángel la que me llamaba sin pensarlo abrí poco a poco mis ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos color ámbar como los de mi perfecto Adonis nos quedamos un rato viéndonos y tal y como ocurrió en mis sueños me perdí totalmente en ellos.

-Que bueno que has despertado jovencita has tenido a todos muy preocupados –me dijo mi Adonis tomando mi mano y algo que no había sentido algo que nunca había sentido y después sentí un pequeño escalofrío pero no me importo en ese momento sentí como apartaba su mano de la mía-

-Lo siento –lo escuche decir-

-No importa-le dije y me volví a perder en su mirada-

-No me he presentado soy el Doctor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen tú eres Esme cierto???

No pude hablar solo pude asentir con la cabeza no podía creer que mi nombre sonara tan… perfecto en su voz de arcángel tal y como sucedió en mis sueño.

-Le diré a tu madre que haz despertado –dijo levantándose de mi cama dirigiendo se hacia la puerta-

-Espere – dije rápidamente no quería que se alejara de mi lado-

-Necesitas algo???

-En realidad quisiera hablar con usted si no es mucho pedir

-Por su puesto que es de lo que quieres hablar

-Me puede decir que fue lo que me paso???

-Claro, veras entraste en un estado de shock por así decirlo y te desconectaste por un momento del mundo entrando en tu mundo propio.

-Y eso es malo???

-No, de hecho es muy normal le puede pasar a cualquiera esto puede ser a causa de los problemas o presiones que se tienen en la vida cotidiana o inclusive por estrés

-Es usted casado??? – no puedo creerlo yo dije eso??

- jajaja -escuche su risa que me pareció de lo más adorable-

Agache mi cabeza y sentí como la sangre subía rápidamente a mis mejillas.

-Perdón no debí a ver preguntado eso se que son cosas personales

-No te preocupes y respondiendo a tu pregunta no, no soy casado

-En serio??? – no pude evitar articular esa palabra

-Si, es verdad ¿Por qué te es difícil creerlo?

-Pues… es que usted es muy…guapo –volví a agachar la cabeza y comencé de nuevo a sonrojarme

-En verdad??? –me dijo – eso es lo que crees???

Yo no pude contestar a si que solo asentí.

-Pues eso si que es bastante halagador gracias y perdona me por no seguir con esta platica pero tengo que irme le avisare a tu madre que has despertado – dijo esto y salio de la habitación

_**Que tal, espero que les haya gustado sino en verdad háganmelo saber se los agradecería mucho.**_

_**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	3. Confesiones 1ra Parte

_Hola de nuevo como ya todos saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews quiero saber que opinan de la historia si tienen quejas o sugerencias háganmelo saber_. _Quiero agradecer a mis amigas BELLS (TANIA), ROSE (KARLA) pero en especial a mi pequeña ALICE (LUISA) por su apoyo incondicional y por ser mi mejor amiga y también a Bibi por escucharme y ayudarme en mis problemas LAS QUIERO._

_Pues sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo gracias por leer mi historia y recuerden sus reviews son muy importantes para mi a si que si no es mucho pedir denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo._

**3er CAPITULO**

**CONFESIONES 1ra PARTE**

-Esme!!! , despierta hija hoy es el gran día

-Mamá, tienes idea de que hora es???-pregunte aún medio dormida-

-Claro, son las 6 de la mañana porque-dijo sentándose en mi cama-

-Aún es demasiado temprano quiero descansar un poco más-dije con mi voz adormilada-

-Nada de eso jovencita, ni si quiera te va a dar tiempo de hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer para estar lista esta tarde-hice una mueca y me senté en la cama-

-Vamos cariño levántate- dicho esto se levantó de la cama y se apresuro hacia la salida-

-Madre, puedo hablar contigo un momento???-dije con un hilo de voz-

-Claro-dijo regresando a mi lado-Dime te escucho-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en mi cama-

-Pues veras….-no sabía que decirle, bueno si sabia que decirle pero no sabia como decírselo-

-Qué pasa??? me estas asustando hija- en verdad su voz sonaba preocupada y con algo de angustia, tome sus manos y las frote para darle un poco de tranquilidad-

-Madre…-dude en decirle, en ese momento pensé que sería mejor dejarlo pasar pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que hacerlo-

-Esme dime estas empezando a ponerme nerviosa, que te pasa???

-Qué pasaría si en el último momento, en el último instante decido no casarme???

En ese momento sentí como empezaba a relajar su expresión ya podía sentirla más tranquila ahora ella me miro y tomo mis manos y empezó a frotármelas para ahora ella tranquilizarme.

-Cariño, esa es una pregunta que no te puedo responderte –dijo mirándome a los ojos y tomándome los hombros-lo único que importa es que seas feliz hagas lo que hagas y que te sientas bien contigo misma sea cual sea tu decisión.

-Pero, que irá a decir la gente si me llegará a arrepentir en el último momento

-Como te dije lo importante es que tú seas feliz a costa de los demás-estaba apunto de irse cuando se dio media vuelta y me dijo-solo quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare sin importar cual sea tú decisión

Dicho esto mi madre salió de mi habitación y yo salí de la cama lo primero que hice fue darme un buen baño no me sentía preparada para el gran paso que daré en la tarde. Entre a la bañera y me puse a pensar en verdad ¿podría arrepentirme?, ¿que pasaría si llegase a ocurrir?...salí de la bañera aun con la idea de si debería o no dar el "gran paso".

Me seque perfectamente mi cuerpo con mi toalla y me puse mi bata, entre de nuevo al baño y tome la secadora y empecé a secarme mi cabello ya que estuvo un poco seco comencé a arreglarme me hice un sencillo pero bonito peinado después puse una ligera capa de maquillaje en mi rostro y dándome el último vistazo me acerque a mi closet para tomar mi vestido y ponérmelo.

Lo que más agradecía hoy es que mi madre estuviese ayudándome con los demás preparativos no se que hubiera hecho sin ella, sin su apoyo incondicional en un día tan especial como este.

Ahora me encuentro enfrente de mi espejo de cuerpo completo ya tenía el vestido puesto solo estaba viendo los últimos detalles para que estuviera "perfecta" en ese momento escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos.

-Puedo pasar???-dijo la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta-

Inmediatamente reconocí la voz esa voz pertenecía a….

_**Que tal, espero que les haya gustado sino en verdad háganmelo saber se los agradecería mucho.**_

_**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero sus reviews solo denle clic al botoncito verde si no es mucho pedir**_


	4. Confesiones 2da Parte

_Hola de nuevo como ya todos saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews quiero saber que opinan de la historia si tienen quejas o sugerencias háganmelo saber_. _Quiero agradecer a mis amigas ANGELA (ERIKA), BELLS (TANIA), ROSE (KARLA) pero en especial a mi pequeña ALICE (LUISA) por su apoyo incondicional y por ser mi mejor amiga y también a Bibi por escucharme y ayudarme en mis problemas LAS QUIERO._

_Pues sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo gracias por leer mi historia y recuerden sus reviews son muy importantes para mi a si que si no es mucho pedir denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo._

**4to CAPITULO**

**CONFESIONES 2da PARTE**

…pude escuchar su perfecta voz tan dulce y angelical que me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables aquella voz se encontraba detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Puedo pasar??? –volvió a repetir sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-Eh… si claro pasa –no dude ni un momento pero apenas si me fue posible responderle-

-Hola!!!- dijo con ese tono de voz tan suyo que me hace sentir especial-

-Hola-dije tímidamente comenzándome a sonrojar ¿acaso siempre me tenía que pasar cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar?, ¿cada vez que soñaba con él? o ¿cada vez que pensaba en él?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y no planeó quietarte mucho tiempo

-No te preocupes yo te escucho-tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas ni si quiera puedo describir lo que sentí cuando nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas-

-Pero antes que nada quiero decirte que te ves… muy hermosa, aunque la palabra no es suficiente para describirte hoy-sentí como el fluido de mi sangre comenzaba a subir hasta mis mejillas y rápidamente baje mi mirada-

-Sabes??? –levante mi rostro para mirarlo - Me encanta cunado te sonrojas así.

Le dedique un pequeña sonrisa y él me sonrió con mucha elegancia lo cual hizo que en ese momento nada me importara sentí unas ganas de besarlo de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba a pesar de los escasos días que teníamos de conocernos entonces nos quedamos en absoluto silencio por un momento y el fue el primero en romperlo.

-Esme, necesito decirte lo que siento por ti –dijo mirándome a los ojos-

Si supiera que yo también sentía un gran deseo de decirle lo que mi corazón sentía… en ese momento no pude evitar su mirada que aún sostenía a la mía y rápidamente me perdí en esos hermosos ojos de color ámbar ambos bajamos la mirada después me volvió a mirar yo seguía con la mirada fija en el piso cuando lo escuche hablar.

-Yo Carlisle Cullen- puso su mano en mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro a modo de que lo viera- me he enamorado de ti Esme Anne se que es muy tonto pero a si es, esto fue amor a primera vista y yo no creía en el hasta que te conocí.

Me quede totalmente petrificada por aquella confesión no sabia que hacer ni mucho menos que decir si supiera que sentía lo mismo por él…

-Se que lo nuestro no podrá ser porque tu estas apunto de casarte eres una mujer comprometida, pero yo daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y poder ser yo el que te haga la mujer mas feliz de este mundo.

-Y quiero decirte que TE AMO, TE AMO y siempre te amaré no importa lo que puedas estar pensando de mi en estos momentos es solo que quería ser sincero contigo y no pude evitar decirte todo lo que…-silencie sus palabras poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios los cuales eran fríos.

-Sabes, en verdad me sorprende mucho lo que me acabas de decir porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti desde el día en que te vi sentí una gran atracción hacia ti, pero ahora estoy a unos escasos momentos de casarme pero me arrepiento de ello.

-Porque lo dices???- me pregunto en un tono de voz que no pude descifrar- Pero tú lo quieres sino no estarías apunto de dar este gran paso no es así? ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

-Carlisle Cullen acaso me estas poniendo atención??? Lo que trato de decirte es que yo también estoy enamorada de ti y esto en verdad fue amor a primera vista yo tampoco creía en el pero heme aquí solo quiero decirte que TE AMO Carlisle Cullen yo TE... –en ese momento silencio mis palabras con beso, pero este beso era muy diferente a los que me daba Charles fue el beso más tierno, suave y apasionado que haya experimentado.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo sino háganmelo saber se los agradeceré mucho.**_

_**Pues les mando un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero sus reviews solo denle clic al botoncito verde si no es mucho pedir.**_


	5. Confesiones 3ra Parte

_Hola de nuevo como ya todos saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews quiero saber que opinan de la historia si tienen quejas o sugerencias._

_Les doy las gracias a todos los que han leído esta pequeña historia que ha salido de mi cabeza. Pues sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí y si no es mucho pedir denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo._

**5to CAPITULO**

**CONFESIONES 3ra PARTE**

Cuando estaba empezando a disfrutar al máximo este hermoso beso que sería el único y tal vez el último que recibiría por parte de Carlisle el se aparto de mi.

-Lo siento mucho -logro articular- se que eres una mujer comprometida no fue correcto de mi parte haber hecho semejante cosa esto nunca debería haber pasado yo no ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

-Pero…-no me dejo hablar y esta vez me silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios-

-No digas más, no existe justificación alguna debido a mis actos, solo te pido por favor que hagas de cuenta que esto nada de esto ha pasado y sigue adelante con tu vida, se feliz-comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas por mis mejillas-

-No llores solo sigue con tu vida como lo has hecho en estos años, ahora casarte y se muy feliz te deseo lo mejor.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándome totalmente petrificada y llorando. Tan solo pensar que no volveré a probar más sus dulces labios, que no volveré a sentir esa corriente cuando lo vea, que ni siquiera volveré a escuchar su voz angelical y ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar que ya no lo vería jamás me ponía muy mal.

Pero en cierta parte Carlisle tenía razón pero tanto a él como a mi nos hacia sufrir la idea de no volver a estar juntos y saber que no podríamos jamás volver a vernos y lo mas doloroso para ambos iba a ser sin duda alguna el no poder volver a fundirnos en un beso tan nuestro que nos hacia sentir uno solo en ese momento tan mágico.

Tenía que de algún modo cumplir lo que me dijo "_ser feliz_" como si fuese tan fácil, ahora sería tan difícil tener que llevar una vida feliz como lo iba a lograr si con él se va mi vida, todas mis ilusiones y todos mis sueños ahora la felicidad no existirá si él no se encuentra a mi lado ahora me siento completamente vacía.

No se cuanto tiempo me la pude pasar llorando desde que Carlisle salió de la habitación dejándome sin deseos de nada, solo deseos de poder estar con él en ese momento escuche que llamaban de nuevo a la puerta seque rápidamente las lagrimas que tenía en mis mejillas y me aclare un poco la garganta para dar paso a mi visitante sin darle importancia alguna de quien fuese que quisiera entrar.

-Esme??? – escuche a mi madre tenia cierto tono de alarma en su voz- que es lo que te pasa cariño puedo ayudarte en algo-dijo acercándose a mi.

Tenía muchas ganas de contarle lo que paso con Carlisle, tenía ganas de desahogarme de decirle que no me quería casar y que el amor de mi vida se me iba de entre las manos y con él mi vida, mi existencia.

-No me pasa nada madre-tuve que mentir-

-Entonces dime porque lloras de esa forma Esme sabes que me encuentro a tu lado no solo como tu mamá sino como tu amiga-dijo abrazándome-

La abrase y comencé a sollozar de nuevo, en verdad necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba que alguien me escuchará pero no hoy no quería arruinarles a todos el día "perfecto".

-Dime que es lo que te pasa quiero ayudarte, por favor dímelo sea lo que sea.

-Es…-no por más que quisiese decirle todo no me atreví a hacerlo- Es que me siento muy feliz pues es el día más importante de toda mi vida- volví a mentir-

-Me da mucho gusto que te sientas muy feliz por esto pero no debes llorar arruinarás tu maquillaje cariño-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y limpiando las lagrimas que caían en mis mejillas.

-Tienes razón, ya tendré tiempo de llorar más tarde ahora me arreglare de nuevo-me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se alejo de mi saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto salió de la habitación me dirigí hacía mi espejo para hacerme los retoques correspondientes y así poder estar "perfecta" de alguna manera sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Carlisle en el beso, sus palabras la forma en que me miraba ¿en verdad podría olvidarme de él?

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo sino en verdad quiero saber que es lo que piensa nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**


	6. Hora decir ¿si? 1ra parte

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia._

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Sin más por el momento les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo._

**6to CAPITULO **

**HORA DE DECIR ¿SI? 1ra PARTE**

Después de haberme estado arreglando di un último vistazo al espejo y después salí de la habitación mi habitación, caminé con sumo cuidado para no caer con el vestido por las escaleras y salí de la casa me dirigí hacia el porche de la casa para subir al auto de mi papá en el cual me llevaría a la iglesia.

Antes de llegar hasta él me miro sonriente en cuanto estuve a su lado me abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera una vez dentro la cerró y espero a mi madre para abrirle la puerta del copiloto esperó a que subiera y la cerró se dio la vuelta por en frente del auto para subirse en la puerta del piloto.

Mi padre lucia muy bien llevaba puesto un esmoquin en color negro con el cual lo hacia verse más joven y guapo estaba muy elegante, mi madre que podría decir de ella siempre se veía bien usara lo que usara pero hoy llevaba un vestido en color verde claro el cual hacía que sus ojos resaltaran un poco más y su cabello ondulado lo llevaba ligeramente recogido en una media cola.

-Que bien se ven ambos -dije en cuanto los tres estuvimos dentro del auto-

-Te ves espectacular Esme-dijo mi padre encendiendo el auto-

-Gracias papá-no pude evitar sonrojarme-

-Te sientan bien esas chapitas en tus mejillas-dijo mi madre sonriente-

-Gracias a ambos por estar conmigo en este día tan especial de mi vida-

-No tienes que agradecer somos tus padres y como tal tenemos que estar contigo en todo momento- dijo mi padre mientras manejaba-

-Esme, eres una excelente hija y por lo tanto serás una buena esposa y si más adelante se da también serás una gran madre.

-Gracias los quiero

Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras camino a la iglesia porque después de eso los tres íbamos en absoluto silencio por lo cual el camino se me hizo demasiado largo al poco rato el auto se detuvo y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado.

-Hemos llegado-dijo mi madre con una alegría en la voz yo solo pude asentir-

Esperamos a que mi padre nos abriera la puerta del auto primero abrió la puerta en donde viajaba mi madre y después abrió la mía y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias-dije en cuanto cerró la puerta y caminábamos hacia la entrada de la iglesia-

-Estas nerviosa???-me pregunto-

-Si un poco-conteste con la mirada fija en el piso-

-Pues no deberías estarlo o si???

-Pues según yo es algo muy normal que la novia se sienta nerviosa minutos antes de dar el si y comprometerse con alguien por el resto de su vida

-Ah, tienes razón-fue lo único que pudo decir-

Me detuve para mirarlo de frente -De hecho podría apostar a que tu estas más nervioso que yo—dije mirándolo a los ojos el soltó una leve carcajada-

-Tienes toda la razón querida- dijo dándome su brazo para que lo tomara- es que aún me es difícil creer que mi pequeña princesa ya sea toda una mujer y que este apunto de casarse

-Gracias papá por todo; por cuidarme, por quererme y por estar siempre tan al pendiente de mí

-No tienes nada que agradecerme al contrario yo estoy muy agradecido por tenerte a mi lado has sido un verdadero regalo que nos cayó del cielo a tu madre y a mí, gracias a ti nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo eres lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido. Y mírame ahora estoy apunto de entregarte en el altar de una iglesia para que unas tu vida con alguien más y seas muy feliz a su lado te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre.

-Te quiero.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la iglesia yo iba pensando en las palabras que mi padre me había dicho el nunca era tan expresivo y mucho menos conmigo y hoy que lo hizo fue muy sincero no solo conmigo sino con él mismo.

En cuanto llegamos a la entrada comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa tenía miedo, tenia miedo no sabia lo que estaba apunto de hacer porque me había dado cuenta de que yo no amaba a esa persona que estaba enfrente del altar Charles era muy bueno conmigo y me quería mucho pero mi corazón se encontraba con alguien más y nunca podré estar a lado de mi querido Carlisle.

En este pequeño momento de reflexión escuche la típica música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia acompañada de su padre y pronto regrese a la realidad observe como todos los presentes se ponían de pie para recibirme caminamos por el pasillo y escuche algunos comentarios del como me veía y de que este día era muy hermoso y perfecto.

Algunos estaban apunto de llorar pero supongo que quisieron ahorrarse las lagrimas para el final mi padre tomo la mano de Charles y la junto con la mía y nos dio su bendición.

-Estas muy hermosa-me dijo en cuando mi padre se alejo-

-Gracias, tú estas muy elegante-le dije mire al padre que ya se encontraba en frente de nosotros.

-Bien comencemos- dijo el padre-

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo sino en verdad quiero saber que es lo que piensan nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**


	7. Hora de decir ¿si? 2da Parte

_Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber escrito antes pero lo que pasa es que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente y como dicen por ahí si no hay inspiración no hay ideas pues tampoco he tenido la inspiración suficiente y sigo sin tenerla o sea que puede que este capitulo no les agrade mucho pero ya saben dejen sus reviews._

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia._

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Sin más por el momento les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo._

**7to CAPITULO **

**HORA DE DECIR ¿SI? 2da PARTE**

En cuanto el padre comenzó con las respectivas palabras antes de hacer el intercambio correspondiente de votos entre los novios, comencé a sumergirme de nuevo en mis propios pensamientos, ya que una parte de mi me decía que tenía que casarme con Charles y ser muy feliz a su lado, pero otra parte de mi me decía que saliera corriendo de ahí y fuera a buscar a Carlisle, que hiciera mi vida junto a él ya que sería mucho más feliz a su lado de lo que sería si me casase con Charles ya que Carlisle era el amor de mi vida.

Llegue a pensar que lo mejor era salir lo más pronto de ahí pero se me formularon algunas preguntas con respecto esa decisión si salía de ahí: ¿En donde iba buscar a Carlisle? no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podrá encontrarlo, ¿Qué tal si nunca lo llegaba a encontrar por más que buscara? Pero sin duda alguna la peor de todas era esta ¿Qué tal si lo llegase a encontrar pero él no sentía lo mismo por mi?

Era algo tan difícil de decidir, cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo para tomar mi decisión; fuera la que fuera, solo se que cualquiera de las dos me tiene que hacer muy feliz aunque de alguna manera tuviera que hacer un gran sacrificio.

Seguía pensando en que era lo correcto, cual seria la mejor decisión para mi futuro y que tanto cambiaría mi vida de cierta forma ya estaba destinada a cambiarla así me fuera a casar con Charles o fuera a buscar a Carlisle.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, en cuanto escuche que el padre dirigía las palabras para dar paso al intercambio de votos entre Charles y yo.

-¿Charles Evenson, acepta por esposa a Esme Anne Platt para amarla, respetarla, cuidar de ella en la salud y en la enfermedad; así como estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Terminadas las palabras del padre Charles se giro hacia donde yo estaba para poder quedar frente a frente, tomo mis manos para entre lazarlas con las suyas y me miro a los ojos y hablo:

-Yo, Charles Evenson acepto como esposa a Esme Anne Platt y prometo por sobre todas las cosas que voy a amarla, a respetarla, a cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad; y estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-¿Esme Anne Platt, aceptas por esposo a Charles Evenson para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidar de él en la salud y en la enfermedad, así como estar con él en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Agache la mirada, no sabía que era lo que tenía que decir; debería de ¿decir que si?, o debería de ¿decir que no? Estaba muy confundida. Escuche de nuevo la pregunta del padre.

-¿¿Esme, aceptas a Charles como esposo??

Levante la mirada y mire al padre que esperaba mi respuesta, después mire a Charles y por último a todos los presentes en la iglesia. El padre volvió a hacerme la pregunta

-¿¿¿Esme, aceptas a Charles como esposo???

Me aclare un poco la garganta para poder hablar.

-Yo… -se me fue apagando poco a poco la voz.

**Se que este capitulo es corto pero es lo que se me ocurrió hoy cualquier queja, idea, sugerencia dejen su review ya que los tomo muy encuenta.**


	8. Hora de decir ¿si? 3ra Parte

_Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia._

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Sin más por el momento les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje)._

**8vo CAPITULO **

**HORA DE DECIR ¿SI? 3ra PARTE**

Tenía la esperanza de que Carlisle llegara y detuviese todo esto y así poder irme con él pero lamentablemente eso no paso, por lo cual tuve que aclararme la garganta para poder hablar

-Yo, Esme Anne Platt, acepto por esposo a Charles Evenson, y prometo por sobre todas las cosas que voy a amarlo, a respetarlo, a cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad; y estar con él en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos maravillosas personas, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre –El padre menciono estas palabras y yo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que Carlisle apareciera, pero no fue así-

-Debido a que no existe impedimento alguno para que estas personas unan sus vidas, los declaro marido y mujer; puede besar a la novia

En ese momento, toda la gente se levanto y aplaudió; yo voltee a ver a los presentes y me encontré con esos ojos color ámbar que me observaban desde la entrada de la iglesia y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Charles tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me limpio la lágrima que había rodado por mi mejilla, se acercó más hacía a mí y me abrazo.

-Amor, porque lloras??? -dijo susurrándome al oído-

-Lloro de felicidad, no es nada de lo cual debas preocuparte -trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible-

-En ese caso, vamos a fuera -me dio un beso rápido pero apasionado y luego tomo mí mano para dirigirnos hacia la salida-

Ya afuera de la iglesia todos comenzaban a acercarse para felicitarnos, algunos otros nos echaban porras "_arriba los novios_", pero los primeros en felicitarme fueron sin duda alguna mis padres

-Mi pequeña princesa, ojala y esto sea lo que quieres; y que todo te salga de maravilla, te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre -dijo mi padre dándome un beso en mi mejilla y un gran abrazo-

-Esme, estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija, quiero que sepas que aunque estas empezando ya tu nueva vida recuerda que siempre puedes recurrir a nosotros, siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario –me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me dio un caluroso abrazo y se fueron-

Después de que mis padres se apartaron de mi lado y de mi vista, pude observar a Carlisle acercarse hacia donde yo me encontraba ¿qué era lo que pretendía?; Charles noto el cambio de mis facciones y se puso rápidamente a mi lado, me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo, note como Carlisle fruncía el ceño debido a la acción de Charles.

-Enhorabuena, te has ganado a la mujer más maravillosa que pudiese existir en este mundo, muchas felicidades a los dos –no entendía como Carlisle podía estar diciendo algo así si sabía perfectamente que mi felicidad estaba a su lado y no junto a Charles-

-Hombre!!!, pues muchas gracias y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo de que mi Esme sea la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra –Carlisle volvió a fruncir el ceño- en verdad te lo agradezco este …

-Carlisle, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen

-Pues gracias, Carlisle te agradezco que estés aquí –Charles le dijo dándole un abrazo que Carlisle respondió como si nada-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo te pido que la cuides mucho, ya que Esme es muy especial, no solo para mí, sino para toda la gente que la queremos

-Por eso no tienes porque preocuparte Carlisle, yo la cuidare bien porque ahora ella es mi vida y no dejare que nada le pase, por que sin ella me muero -en ese momento llegaron unos amigos de Charles para felicitarlo-

-Bueno me tendrás que disculpar Carlisle, pero tengo que ir con unos amigos te dejaré a solas para que platiques un poco con Esme –me dio un beso rápido en los labios y pude ver el enojo de Carlisle-

-Fue un gusto conocerte Charles y te agradezco por dejarme a solas con ella

-Para mí también fue un gusto conocerte Carlisle, espero volver a verte pronto, nos vemos

Charles se fue dejándome a solas con Carlisle, el cual se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-Te deseo lo mejor amor, ojala y esto te haga muy feliz –me susurro al oído y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla-

-No estés triste, puedo ver que el te quiere mucho y en verdad quiere hacerte feliz; aunque se que nunca lograra quererte y cuidarte como lo haría yo –dijo limpiando mi mejilla y levantando mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-

-Por ello te pido que seas muy feliz con él, quiero que me prometas que te vas a cuidar como si yo estuviese a tu lado

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar, Carlisle me abrazó fuertemente por lo cual llore mucho más de lo que pensé que podría llorar no paso mucho tiempo para poder dejar de llorar; ahora solo estaba sollozando en sus brazos, aquellos brazos que me proporcionaban seguridad, entonces me aclare la garganta para poder hablar

-No entiendo porque me pides que sea feliz a su lado, si tu bien sabes que mi felicidad esta contigo

-Lo se, pero yo no te convengo, solo quiero decirte que TE AMO y que siempre te amare; siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón

-Pero Carlisle yo… -puso su dedo índice en mis labios silenciando mis palabras-

-Shh, no digas nada solo se feliz TE AMO –me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo-

**Jejeje como ven este capitulo espero que les haya gustado ni siquiera puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto ja pero bueno quiero saber que es lo que piensan de él ya saben dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**


	9. Vacío

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes pero ya saben las vacaciones y luego que a uno lo castigan con tarea jajaja espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado._

_Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia._

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje)._

**VACIO**

No podía creer aquello, Carlisle se había despedido de mí para siempre, ¿Por qué decía que él no me convenía?, ¿Por qué no me dejaba a mí tomar esa decisión?, simplemente no lo entiendo; si el me ama y yo lo amo a él no debe de haber impedimento para que ambos fuéramos felices aunque yo estuviera con Charles al igual que yo sabe que no podré ser feliz si no es a su lado.

¿Acaso es que Carlisle me ocultaba algo que le impidió que estuviéramos juntos? y que ahora se lamentaba por no haberme dicho la verdad fuera cual fuera, nuestro amor podía a ver vencido cualquier barrera pero fue él el que me ha dicho adiós ahora me ha dejado sola y más confundida que nunca.

Se supone que de ahora en adelante, debo de hacer como si nunca lo hubiese conocido, debo de empezar mi nueva vida junto a Charles y ser feliz a su lado pero nunca, nunca olvidare sus últimas palabras _**"se feliz TE AMO"**_

Esas palabras me hacían más difícil la existencia, el saber que él me ama tanto o más de lo que yo lo amo a él me rompe el corazón aunque mi corazón esta con él desde el primer día en que lo vi, desde el primer momento en que nuestros labios se unieron en un profundo y apasionante beso desde ese momento supe que lo amaba y lo haría siempre.

Cuando Carlisle se marcho, rápidamente empezaron a brotar lágrimas por mis mejillas; en ese momento desee contadas mis fuerzas que todos desaparecieran y que Carlisle regresara por mi y poder estar en mi mundo solamente con él pero eso nunca llegaría a pasar.

Quería estar sola poder llorar como nunca lo había hecho, quería desahogarme por completo.

En ese momento pude ver como Charles corría hacia donde yo me encontraba, se le podía ver en su rostro una cierta preocupación, pude leer sus facciones y descubrí lo que pensaba.

No podía creer que Charles pensara que Carlisle me había hecho algo ya que con la última persona con la que estuve hablando fue con Carlisle; tan pronto llego a mi lado me pregunto que era lo que me pasaba.

-Amor, te encuentras bien??? –Me dijo con voz agitada y pude percibir en su voz la preocupación-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien no me pasa absolutamente nada

-Estas completamente segura??? – dijo tomándome de las manos y yo solo pude asentir

-Mira que si ese tal Carlisle te hizo algo o te dijo algo, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo y me va a conocer le voy a…- no pudo continuar ya que puse mi dedo índice en sus labios no quise pensar en lo que Charles le podría hacer a Carlisle-

-Charles, Carlisle no me ha hecho absolutamente nada, en verdad estoy bien.

-Estas segura Esme???

-Muy segura como el que estoy casada contigo

-Bueno, en ese caso te creo ahora si me permites quisiera pedirte un favor

-Claro, de que se trata

-Me gustaría mucho que conocieras a unos amigos míos -dijo tomándome de las manos y acercándome más a él-

-Claro que me gustaría mucho conocerlos

-En ese caso vamos –me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso rápido pero muy apasionado-

**Como ****ven este capitulo espero que les haya gustado; pero bueno quiero saber que es lo que piensan de él ya saben dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**


	10. Gente Nueva

_Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia._

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje)._

**GENTE NUEVA**

Mientras caminábamos pude ver a tres jóvenes platicando muy alegres, dos de ellos eran altos uno de tez clara y cabello rizado en color castaño y el otro de tez un poco más obscura y con cabello liso en color negro; el otro de ellos era un poco más bajo que los anteriores con la tez clara y cabello rizado en color negro.

Cuando llegamos hasta ellos Charles los llamó y los tres se voltearon para darle un abrazo a Charles, un abrazo de grupo después del gran abrazo nos presento.

-Amor mío ellos son Richard, Armand y Daniel; son mis mejores amigos, amigos míos ella es Esme mi esposa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Esme yo soy Armand –dijo el tez clara y cabello rizado en color negro

-El gusto es todo mío Armand

-Hola, yo soy Daniel –dijo el joven de tez obscura y cabello liso en color negro

-Es un placer Daniel

-Y yo soy Richard –dijo el último de tez clara y cabello rizado en color castaño

-Es un gusto conocerte Richard

-Pero Charles, no nos dijiste que te casabas con una mujer tan hermosa –dijo Richard lo cual hizo que me sonrojara

-Me da gusto que piensen eso de mi esposa –dijo Charles tomándome de la cintura y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hombre ya quisiera encontrarme a una mujer así –esta vez el que hablo fue Daniel

-Y la encontraras no te preocupes Daniel –le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Seguro que sí –dijeron Charles, Armand y Richard al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que todos nos empezáramos a reír-

-No en serio chicos, mi Esme tiene voz de profeta –dijo Charles dándome un beso tierno en los labios lo cual me hizo sonrojarme

-No es para tanto, es solo que tiene que pasarte, bueno les tiene que pasar algún día y cuando llegue será el momento más maravilloso de toda su vida –dije viéndolos a los ojos

-Y en verdad es un gusto conocerlos no saben cuanto me ha hablado Charles de ustedes

-Pues solo espero que hayan sido cosas buenas las que has oído de nosotros de lo contrario te quedaras viuda más pronto de lo que esperabas

Después de ese comentario seguimos hablando de cosas de cuando ellos asistieron a la universidad como fue que se conocieron y cosas por el estilo.

-Esme cariño, es hora de que Charles y tú se vayan para el salón de fiestas.

-Si mamá, ahora mismo vamos para allá

-No lo pudo creer el tiempo se nos paso rapidísimo, en cuanto lleguemos al salón seguiremos son esta charla; si no ya encontraremos el momento para seguir con esta platica no lo crees Charles??? –le dije tomando su mano

-Así es amor, pero por ahora tenemos que dejarlos –dijo Charles tomándome de la cintura

-No se preocupen, seguro ya tendremos otro momento para seguir con esta pequeña charla –dijo Armand

-Nos vemos en la fiesta gritaron Richard y Daniel

-Claro que si, esperamos verlos allá

-Vamos cariño –dijo Charles dándome un beso rápido en los labios lo cual me hizo sonrojarme

-Sabes que te ves más hermosa cuando te sonrojas de esa manera??? –no pude hablar y solo asentí

-Bueno no esperemos más y démonos prisa –dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos

-Claro, este es nuestro día debemos de aprovecharlo al máximo

-Por supuesto que si

**Como ****ven este capitulo espero que les haya gustado; pero bueno quiero saber que es lo que piensan de él ya saben dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**


	11. Fiesta 1ra Parte

_Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia_

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje)._

**FIESTA**

**1ra PARTE**

El camino hacia el salón de fiestas fue un poco largo, bueno al menos yo sentí que fue así. Al llegar al salón ya se encontraban personas sentadas en algunas de las mesas que habían en el lugar.

En cuanto entramos Charles y yo tomados de las manos las personas se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a aplaudir y sentí rápidamente como mis la sangre subía ha mis mejillas.

Llegamos a la mesa de centro que es solo para los recién casados y sus padres, nos sentamos inmediatamente y llegaron los meseros los cuales nos empezaron a servir la comida que fue elegida por mi madre.

Pasada la cena el maestro de ceremonias nos llamo a Charles y a mí desde la cabina de sonido para dar comienzo al que seria el primer baile de toda la noche.

-Vamos, esta es nuestra noche –me dijo Charles estirando su mano hacia a mí para que la tomara-

-Lo se, ahora hay que divertirnos –dije tomando su mano y me ayudo a levantarme de la silla.

Nos encaminamos hacia la pista, y más de uno tenia posada su mirada en nosotros.

Pude llegar a escuchar algunas palabras como "_hacen una linda pareja", "son el uno para el otro", "su matrimonio dura mucho", "serán muy felices"._

En cuanto llegamos al centro de la pista comenzó a sonar una música muy lenta, algo así como un vals o una balada y entonces comenzó un silencio absoluto.

Charles me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a él, yo solo pase mis manos alrededor de si cuello y comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la música.

-Estás feliz de que al fin estamos juntos, que al fin seamos esposos???

-Estoy muy contenta pero por ahora solo nos queda disfrutar la noche, nuestra noche, en la compañía de todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no los vuelvamos a ver

-No me refiero a eso, no es lo que quiero decir sino que hoy es un día especial y todos están reunidos aquí; estamos todos juntos.

-Tienes razón, todos se encuentran aquí reunidos en esta ocasión especial para nosotros; en especial esta tu amigo –Charles frunció el ceño-

-Jajaja, cual amigo si todos los que están son amigos de los dos –aunque yo ya sabía a quién se refería

-Por favor Esme, no seas ridícula sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando –dijo Charles esta vez sonaba enojado

-No voy a permitir que me hables de ese modo, y no me importa que estemos celebrando nuestra boda

-Lo siento tanto amor, no era mi intención decirte tal cosa sabes que no lo haría; es que no me gusta como te ve tu "_amigo_" –pude escuchar claramente como le costaba trabajo decir amigo-

Entonces Charles señalo hacia mis espaldas, no quise voltear para verlo; de pronto escuche su voz, la cual reconocería en cualquier lugar o situación que me encontrase una voz muy propia de él, esa voz de la cual yo me enamore.

-Me permitiría bailar un momento con la novia unos minutos??? –dijo Carlisle con su voz angelical y aterciopelada que me hizo estremecer-

-Pues, si la novia esta dispuesta a bailar con el caballero, no tengo porque negarme a tal petición- dijo Charles con un tono de voz que no reconocí-

-Entonces hay que preguntarle a ella si acepta mi petición- dijo Carlisle mirándome a los ojos-

-Claro -dijo Charles- yo lo haré

-Esme amor, te gustaría bailar con el caballero??? – esta vez Charles se dirigía hacia mí-

-Claro, que me gustaría bailar con él; si a ti no te importa

-Claro que no amor, que estés casada conmigo tu sigues siendo libre y eso no significa que te tenga que andar prohibiendo las cosas en este mundo; aunque en estos momentos solo te quiero para mí –dijo Charles con un poco de nerviosismo y tristeza en su voz-

-Bueno, pues gracias por hacerme el honor de bailar con usted señora Evenson- esta vez Carlisle hablo aunque yo se que le costo mucho trabajo decirme _ SEÑORA EVENSON_ ya que el hubiera preferido decirme _SEÑORA_ _CULLEN_

-Entonces los dejo solos –apunto Charles dándome un beso rápido pero apasionado en los labios, pude sentir como el enojo se apoderaba de Carlisle

-Gracias -susurre en su oído-

-Te veo más al rato amor –dijo Charles y nos dejo solos

Charles me dejo técnicamente en los brazos de Carlisle, él me tomo rápidamente por la cintura y yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzamos a bailar.

**Como ****ven este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado; pero bueno quiero saben que me importa mucho lo que piensan del finc, ya saben dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**


	12. Fiesta 2da parte

_Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia_

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje)._

**FIESTA**

**2do PARTE**

Después de que Charles se fue dejándome prácticamente en los brazos de Carlisle y este me tomo rápidamente de la cintura y yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello; comenzamos a moverlos lentamente por la pista al ritmo de la música.

-Te das cuenta, de que todo lo que paso hoy podría haber sido solo de nosotros dos; solo tu y yo??? –le pregunte a Carlisle pero mantuve mi mirada fija en el suelo del salón-

-Lo se, pero tengo un gran secreto el cual me hace estar alejado de ti; no quiero ponerte en peligro. Si algo te llegase a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca

-Nada me hubiese importado con tal de estar a tu lado, nada tendría sentido estando contigo; los dos podríamos salir adelante juntos –mis lagrimas empezaron a salirse y rodar por mis mejillas

-No digas eso, se que si hubiese intentado algo contigo esto hubiese acabado mal; el tan solo saber mi secreto te pone en peligro por eso no te he dicho nada y por lo que mas quieras no llores me haces sentir peor de lo que ya me siento

-Entonces dime porque no podemos estar juntos acaso, ¿no me quieres? –dije ahora en un mar de lagrimas-

-Te quiero más que nada en este mundo, por eso no quiero poner tu vida en peligro

-Entonces porque no podemos … -no me dejo terminar y continuo hablando-

-Lo siento, que más quisiera yo que decirte toda la verdad, pero no lo hago para protegerte

Quise hablar, pero en ese momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y él hablo de nuevo- que más quisiera yo que estar contigo para siempre, haber sido yo quien se hubiese casado contigo y no él.

Terminando de decirme eso me atrajo más a él, en ese momento no me importaba nada ni nadie; solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y salir de ahí para siempre.

Me importaba muy poco lo que pensarían los demás, ya esta escuchando sus preguntas, ¿Como podía haberle hecho eso a una persona tan linda, cariñosa y buena como Charles?; ¿Qué nos acabábamos de casar y ya lo estaba dejando?, que ese no era el comportamiento de una "_dama" _y que encima de todo ¿Cómo podía irme con un hombre mucho más grande que yo?

A ellos que les importaba como vivía mi vida, me abrasé más a Carlisle pero al parecer ser se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se alejo de mí; nos miramos a los ojos y yo me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color ámbar su hermosa voz aterciopelada me hizo volver a la triste y cruel realidad.

-Esme, esto no esta bien será mejor que me vaya

-No lo hagas, por lo menos quédate esta noche como mi gran amigo; se que a ambos nos duele todo esto pero te necesito más que nunca y no se si te vuelva a ver

-Tranquila, me quedare contigo pero tienes razón no nos volveremos a ver

No pude evitarlo y me abrase más contra él y me puse a llorar; la música seguía sonando como si nada y ya había más parejas bailando en la pista Carlisle no hizo mas que susurrarme al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

Como quería que estuviese bien si él no iba estar conmigo, el no iba a estar a mi lado, él no seria mi esposo, no pasaría con él el resto de mis días: no estaría con el amor de mi vida …

-Me parece que tengo que retirarme, al parecer no soy bien recibido en esta fiesta; lamento mucho romper mi promesa de quedarme pero no quiero ocasionar problemas.

-A que te refieres, tu estarás esta noche conmigo porque eres mi amigo, mi invitado personal, tu no puedes –me silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre la comisura de mis labios y sentí la gran necesidad de besarlo, no se como pero detuve mi impulso.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta la forma en como me ve tu … esposo; y no creo que soportare ver como te besa y como te abraza en verdad siento mucho no cumplir mi promesa.

-Se feliz, te amo y siempre te amare, adiós mi querida Esme –beso mi mano y se fue

-Adiós Carlisle, amor de mi vida

**Como ****ven este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado; pero bueno quiero saben que me importa mucho lo que piensan del finc, ya saben dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**


	13. ¿Problemas?

_Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia_

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia tal vez no sea mucho o tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que se me ocurre. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje)._

**¿Problemas?**

Cuando Carlisle se marcho comencé a hablar en susurros para mi misma: _siempre_ _serás_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _mi_ _vida_, _mi_ _más_ _grande_ _amor_, _mi_ _único_ _y_ _verdadero_ _amor._

Él se marchó y dentro de mí empezó a crearse una mezcla de sentimientos llenos de nostalgia, tristeza y desamor?? Creo que eso era, en verdad me sentía muy mal pero en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que Carlisle lo hacía por el bien de los dos.

De repente llegó Charles y me tomo de la cintura sacándome de mi ensoñación, por un momento pensé que era Carlisle pero lo que Charles dijo me volvió a la triste realidad en cuanto dijo:

-Como esta la señora de Evenson??? – dijo Charles susurrándome al oído- se esta divirtiendo esta noche???- acercándose un poco más a mi cuerpo

-Estoy bien Charles gracias por preguntar, y si me estoy divirtiendo –trate de sonar lo más convincente posible

-Me da mucho gusto que te la estés pasando bien –dice Charles tomándome por la cintura pegándome más hacia él- sigue disfrutando la noche, en un momento nos vamos para consumir nuestra noche de amor-

-Pero… - no pude continuar hablando ya que el silencio mis palabras poso su dedo en la comisura de mis labios-

-Se que estas ansiosa por estar conmigo pero debes de ser paciente ya falta poco para que llegue nuestro momento- dicho esto se fue

Me aterraba que llegara la hora para estar a solas con él, no quería imaginarme lo que pudiese pasar…

-Cariño –escuche la voz de mi madre- es hora de que Charles y tu hagan la tradicional partida de pastel

-Claro mamá ahora mismo voy, solo necesito encontrar a Charles, y en seguida vamos a partir el pastel-no podía decirle a mi madre lo que siento por el Dr. Cullen, por Carlisle Cullen ella ni nadie debe de saberlo-

-Esta bien hija, pero no tarden –dijo mi madre dándome un gran abrazo- ya se hace tarde y tendrán que irse

-Si mamá lo se, hay que ir a la noche de bodas

Dicho esto me fui a buscar a mi "_lindo_" esposo por todo el salón, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado por lo cual decidí salirme del salón y buscarlo a fuera y ahí fue donde lo encontré con sus amigos que ya todos estaban completamente borrachos.

Al verme llegar Charles se dirigió a mí y me beso con una fuerza impresionante la cual no supe describir, quise alejarme pero él me trajo más a su cuerpo así con la misma fuerza con la que me beso tanto que me lastimo.

-Charles, estás borracho –le dije en cuanto me soltó-

-Y … a ti … que más te da –me dijo en un tono muy grosero- tu… tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi vida

-Yo soy tu esposa, y tengo derecho a decirte que hacer con tu vida –di media vuelta para regresar al salón pero me jalo de mi brazo

-Yo soy dueño de mi vida aunque este casado contigo y no me dirás que es lo que debo o no hacer –en ese momento me atrajo hacia él y me beso de nuevo

Después de ese último beso me soltó y sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar y vomitar, ese beso me provoco asco; ha sido el beso más repulsivo que me han dado en toda mi vida.

En el salón a la primera persona que vi fue a mi madre, ella me vio y se acerco rápidamente a mí.

-Esme que es lo que ha pasado, mírate nada más como estás hija –dijo mi madre con ese tono de preocupación en su voz

-Nada mamá, no es nada –piensa Esme- es solo que… estoy feliz, eso es todo

-Esme, hija no le puedes mentir a tu madre; cuéntame que fue lo que te paso

-No es nada madre es solo que Charles esta borracho eso es todo, nada de que preocuparse; todo va a estar bien

-Sabes que cualquier cosa aquí estaré para apoyarte hija

-Gracias, mamá lo se –dicho esto se fue

**Como ****ven este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado; pero bueno quiero saben que me importa mucho lo que piensan del finc, ya saben dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todos.**

**En este capitulo quiero darle las gracias a mi hermoso novio que me ayudo un poco a inspirarme, a mi hermana que me ayudo a escribir unas cuantas líneas y a mi amiga Erika y a todos ustedes por leer esta loca historia. **


	14. Sueños Incompletos

Antes que nada perdón por el retraso pero pues las presiones de la vida diaria y la falta de inspiración se hacen presente siempre en nuestras vidas jaja si como no, pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo sino pues dejen sus reviews con tomatazos y hasta amenazas jaja.

Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje).

**SUEÑOS INCOMPLETOS**

No se en que estuve pensando cuando me case esta tarde con Charles, tenia que haber detenido todo he ir alcanzar a Carlisle fuese donde fuese; así llegara hasta el fin del mundo con tal de encontrarlo lo hubiese hecho.

Ahora es demasiado tarde, nunca volveré a ver a Carlisle y estaré atada a Charles por el resto de mi vida.

Si tan solo Carlisle hubiese llegado un poco antes todo esto fuera distinto, ahora estaría con él para siempre, pero la triste realidad otra ahora estaré sin el amor de mi vida: _CARLISLE CULLEN._

Ahora tengo que pensar algo para lo de esta noche, tengo que hacerle ver al estupido de Charles con quién se había casado; de mí no se iba a burlar nadie y mucho menos él.

Creía que por ser mi esposo iba a ser de mi lo que se le diera la gana, pues no estaba muy equivocado.

Si tan solo hubiese conocido mucho más antes a Carlisle todo esto seria muy diferente, no tendría que estar sufriendo a lado de un patán como lo es Charles…

_No hay tiempo para pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si hubieras conocido a Carlisle en otro momento _me decía mi conciencia _piensa en el presente, piensa en este momento es lo único que importa._

Una parte de mi sabia que todo era verdad, pero no quería aceptarlo…

Ahora me encuentro en mi nueva casa con Charles para comenzar con la noche de bodas, no soy una mujer vengativa pero hare lo que pueda solo espero no dejarme llevar; ya que nunca he estado con nadie en mi vida, así que no se mucho al respecto.

Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hizo Charles fue deshacerse del saco del traje que llevaba en la fiesta yo me quede en la entrada viendo todos los detalles de la casa, debo de admitirlo es muy hermosa y esta muy bien decorada y ordenada.

Observe como Charles se acercaba al perchero para colocar su saco y después como se quitaba la corbata, después de sentó en la sala y yo subí a ver el segundo piso de la casa.

Si la parte de abajo era hermosa la parte superior era mucho más hermosa, habían cuatro puertas las dos primeras quedaban de frente. Tenía que admitirlo era una casa hermosísima, ese era uno de mis sueños hecho realidad ecepto que en el mío vivía en ella con la persona a quién amaba en ese caso era un sueño incompleto e irrealizable.

Sabia quien era esa persona a la que yo amaba por completo desde que lo vi por vez primera hace algunos días y que él me amaba de la misma manera o inclusive mucho más … pero esa vida estaba totalmente descartada.

Sabia que el hombre de mi vida nunca podría estar conmigo ni yo con él, aunque nuestra historia es una que pudo ser muy hermosa; sin embargo ahora cada quién sigue su camino aunque creo que mi camino terminara muy mal, solo espero y me equivoque.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa que de pronto sentí como me tomaban de mi cintura desee que fuera Carlisle quién lo hubiese hecho pero para mi triste realidad era Charles … mi esposo. Aún me cuesta creerlo.

-Hola- susurro a mi oído fue algo desagradable viniendo de él

-Hola-dije en un tono seco

-Te guata la casa???- pregunto besando mi cuello

-Es preciosa-conteste con una alegría un poco fingida para poder zafarme de él

-Lo se, tan preciosa como lo eres tú-dijo rápidamente para volverme a tomar de la cintura

Comencé a pensar en algo para volver a deshacerme de ese abrazo que comenzaba a darme asco, hasta que al fin un pequeño detalle atrajo mi atención…

-Guau!!!!!. Como es que pudiste conseguir una casa así???-dije de nuevo fingiendo estar maravillada

-A que te refieres???- fue su respuesta

-Pues a esto-señale un pequeño pero hermoso detalle que tenia la casa

-Bueno en realidad no había visto ese detalle en la casa- dijo un poco serio

-En verdad???-dije asombrada

-Pues si… es que como son detalles extremadamente pequeño pues no lo vi

-Es que son… grandiosos los acabados de la casa-dije aún más emocionada

-Me da mucho gusto que te guste tú casa, nuestra casa- dijo y me dio un ligero besos en los labios

-Sabes hoy es nuestra primera noche juntos y en esta casa, me preguntaba si podríamos tener nuestra noche de bodas…

-No creo que este sea el momento Charles… estoy muy cansada por la fiesta y todo eso, ha sido un día muy agitado

-Está bien, creo que podré aguantar hasta mañana. Yo también estoy muy cansado para eso en estos momentos

-Si, será mucho mejor que ambos vayamos a descansar

-Mañana será otro día y veremos que es lo que sucede

-Esta bien, pero donde dormiremos esta noche???

No me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero ya había recorrido las habitaciones de la casa y solo había visto la que supuse era de Charles y mía justo para la noche de bodas; por lo tanto tendríamos que dormir en la misma habitación y en la misma cama…

-Pues creo que dormiremos en la misma habitación ya que las demás están completamente vacías no hay ni un solo mueble-dije con un tono de voz calmada

-Mmm estas segura??? Yo podría dormir en el sillón de la sala –dijo mirándome a los ojos

Me detuve a pensar en esa idea por unos instantes pero como dejarlo dormir ahí si esta era también su casa

_**AAAAAAA creo k hasta aquí llega mi inspiración por hoy espero y les guste sino pues en un review digan todo jaja nos vemos en el próximo**_


	15. Desayuno

Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje).

**DESAYUNO**

Después de pensar en que no debía de dejar a Charles dormir en el sillón, decidimos dormir ambos en la misma cama; llegué a pensar en que después me arrepentiría de ello pero no fue así.

Debo de admitir que Charles es muy lindo y caballeroso sin duda algo totalmente único en él, y eso es algo que me agrada; pero no es nada comparado con Carlisle, mi Carlisle.

Tuve un sueño un tanto extraño en el se encontraba Carlisle junto a mí no solo como amigo si no como pareja, aunque yo aún seguía casada con Charles era algo así como vernos a escondidas de todos.

La noche paso demasiada tranquila para ambos yo descanse como nunca en mi vida y al parecer Charles también descanso muy bien porque tenía un gran sentido del humor cuando despertó en la mañana.

Cuando yo me desperté no había rastro alguno de Charles en la habitación. Decidí entrar al baño para darme un baño antes de bajar para hacer el desayuno.

Al sentir el agua caer tenuemente sobre mí era algo totalmente relajante, hasta llego a pasar por mi cabeza el quedarme por mucho tiempo debajo del agua hasta que me relajara por completo.

En cuanto salí del baño me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla claro, unas botas negras y una blusa en color rojo para poder bajar a hacer el desayuno.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Charles en la cocina con el desayuno ya preparado, al verme se acerco a mi y me dio un ligero pero tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días-le dije en cuanto lo tuve de frente de nuevo

-Muy buenos días, te ves hermosa esta mañana mi querida esposa-dicho eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco he hizo que me acordara de nuevo que estaba casada con él

-Gracias-fue lo único que logre decir

-Supongo que quieres desayunar, no es así?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la estufa

-Si, gracias. Todo esto se ve realmente delicioso-le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa en donde se encontraba el desayuno

-Pues eso espero-dijo volviéndose hacía a mí para dedicarme una sonrisa

El desayuno paso muy tranquilo, era una mañana muy linda como para quedarse en casa todo el día.

-Gracias por el desayuno todo estuvo delicioso-le dije a Charles mientras tomaba los trates sucios para comenzar a lavarlos

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para mi ha sido un placer- dijo y tomo mi mano y la beso dulcemente

-El día es hermoso como para quedarse en casa no lo crees???-me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano

-Si, es hermoso; no es muy común que haya días como este- dije mientras miraba por la ventana

-Tienes razón, que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por el parque, ir al cine o tal vez solo a tomar un helado-dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de mi y me abrazaba por la cintura

-Eso suena estupendo, no crees que deberíamos terminar de instalarnos en la casa

-Si pero eso será mañana hoy el día es estupendo para poder salir, así es que vamos-dijo Charles mientras me tomaba de la mano y me conducía hasta la salida de la casa

**Bueno pues hasta aquí este capitulo que la verdad no me gusto pero creo que la inspiración no me llega aún del todo y con los problemas que tengo, y las cosas que estoy perdiendo me es muy difícil concentrarme en algo y pues esta vez no fue la excepción.**

**Lo que si les pido es que si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica me la hagan saber para ponerme a trabajar en ello y por lo tanto dejen su review no sean malos; nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Una Salida Normal

Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje).

**UNA SALIDA NORMAL**

Mientras Charles me iba sacando de la casa iba pensando en que es lo que podríamos hacer en un día como hoy tan solo él y yo en lo que pareciera una salida "_normal_" para todos para mi no lo era.

El estar con Charles me provocaba algunas sensaciones difíciles de describir, pero me daba un poco de miedo el estar cerca de él o estar a solas.

En cuanto salimos de la casa nos dirigimos al parque que se encontraba a solo dos cuadras de nuestra casa varias personas nos saludaban al pasar a nuestro lado o cuando nosotros pasábamos a un lado de otras cuantas.

En la cara de Charles se podía ver a simple vista que estaba completamente feliz, ya que sonreía ya que desde el momento en que llegamos al parque me tomo de la mano.

-Te noto algo distraída, te pasa algo???-me pregunto Charles mientras nos sentábamos en una banca en el parque

-No me pasa absolutamente nada, no te preocupes; estoy bien-dije con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-Como no preocuparme por ti si eres mi esposa, mi amiga; mi todo-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

-Gracias, pero en verdad estoy bien

-Bueno ya no diré nada más. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿Ay algo que desees hacer?

-La verdad no se que podemos hacer; y no deseo hacer algo en especial. Pero el día es hermoso y lo tenemos que aprovechar

Después de mi respuesta vino un silencio absoluto, fueron solo unos segundos; segundos que a mi me parecieron eternos hasta que Charles hablo

-Te gustaría que fuéramos al lago a remar, para pasar el rato juntos disfrutando del resto de la tarde???-dijo mientras miraba a lo lejos

-Eso suena divertido y lindo, me gusta la idea vamos-dije mientras me levantaba de la banca

-Bueno pues no se diga más y vayamos hacia allá

Mientras caminábamos hacia el lago íbamos tomados de la mano, en cierta parte yo sentía un cariño muy especial por Charles; ese cariño era solo como amigos y no como pareja, como esposo.

Siempre pensé que era un hombre extraordinario y en cierta parte lo es, pero no tanto como el hombre que me hacia estremecer con tan solo recordarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía que olvidarme de Carlisle, pero ¿cómo podría hacer eso???. Se que no lo volveré a ver y si fuera así ahora estoy quiera o no con Charles.

Ahora solo puedo imaginarme lo que hubiese sido de mi vida si Carlisle estuviese en el lugar de Charles, y que solo en mis sueños eso puede ser posible.

Tan solo me queda recordar el día en que vi a Carlisle, desde ese primer momento que me enamore perdidamente de é; que con el tan solo contacto que tubo su piel con la mía hizo que me diera cuenta de que era el amor de mi vida.

Pero el destino y la vida no son justos y ahora tengo que estar sin él; y yo podía ver en la mirada de Carlisle que el sentía algo por mi.

Lo sabia tan solo por la forma en la que me trataba, ahora solo me queda decir que Carlisle Cullen cambio mi vida y mi existir por completo.

-Esme???- me dijo Charles sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos

-Si, Charles???-le dije con el tono de voz un poco extraña incluso para mi

-Ya llegamos, quieres una helado???-dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de mi

-Si, me encantaría; gracias-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Ahora regreso, no tardo

Mientras esperaba a Charles recordé lo que Carlisle me dijo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Flash Back*

-Yo Carlisle Cullen- puso su mano en mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro a modo de que lo viera- me he enamorado de ti Esme Anne se que es muy tonto pero a si es, esto fue amor a primera vista y yo no creía en el hasta que te conocí.

Me quede totalmente petrificada por aquella confesión no sabia que hacer ni mucho menos que decir si supiera que sentía lo mismo por él…

-Se que lo nuestro no podrá ser porque tu estas apunto de casarte eres una mujer comprometida, pero yo daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y poder ser yo el que te haga la mujer mas feliz de este mundo.

-Y quiero decirte que TE AMO, TE AMO y siempre te amaré no importa lo que puedas estar pensando de mi en estos momentos es solo que quería ser sincero contigo y no pude evitar decirte todo lo que…-silencie sus palabras poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios los cuales eran fríos.

-Sabes, en verdad me sorprende mucho lo que me acabas de decir porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti desde el día en que te vi sentí una gran atracción hacia ti, pero ahora estoy a unos escasos momentos de casarme pero me arrepiento de ello.

-Porque lo dices???- me pregunto en un tono de voz que no pude descifrar- Pero tú lo quieres sino no estarías apunto de dar este gran paso no es así? ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

-Carlisle Cullen acaso me estas poniendo atención??? Lo que trato de decirte es que yo también estoy enamorada de ti y esto en verdad fue amor a primera vista yo tampoco creía en el pero heme aquí solo quiero decirte que TE AMO Carlisle Cullen yo TE... –en ese momento silencio mis palabras con beso, pero este beso era muy diferente a los que me daba Charles fue el beso más tierno, suave y apasionado que haya experimentado.

Cuando estaba empezando a disfrutar al máximo este hermoso beso que sería el único y tal vez el último que recibiría por parte de Carlisle el se aparto de mi.

-Lo siento mucho -logro articular- se que eres una mujer comprometida no fue correcto de mi parte haber hecho semejante cosa esto nunca debería haber pasado yo no ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

-Pero…-no me dejo hablar y esta vez me silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios-

-No digas más, no existe justificación alguna debido a mis actos, solo te pido por favor que hagas de cuenta que esto nada de esto ha pasado y sigue adelante con tu vida, se feliz-comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas por mis mejillas-

-No digas más, no existe justificación alguna debido a mis actos, solo te pido por favor que hagas de cuenta que esto nada de esto ha pasado y sigue adelante con tu vida, se feliz-comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas por mis mejillas-

-No llores solo sigue con tu vida como lo has hecho en estos años, ahora casarte y se muy feliz te deseo lo mejor.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándome totalmente petrificada y llorando. Tan solo pensar que no volveré a probar más sus dulces labios, que no volveré a sentir esa corriente cuando lo vea, que ni siquiera volveré a escuchar su voz angelical y ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar que ya no lo vería jamás me ponía muy mal.

Pero en cierta parte Carlisle tenía razón pero tanto a él como a mi nos hacia sufrir la idea de no volver a estar juntos y saber que no podríamos jamás volver a vernos y lo mas doloroso para ambos iba a ser sin duda alguna el no poder volver a fundirnos en un beso tan nuestro que nos hacia sentir uno solo en ese momento tan mágico.

Tenía que de algún modo cumplir lo que me dijo "_ser feliz_" como si fuese tan fácil, ahora sería tan difícil tener que llevar una vida feliz como lo iba a lograr si con él se va mi vida, todas mis ilusiones y todos mis sueños ahora la felicidad no existirá si él no se encuentra a mi lado ahora me siento completamente vacía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto termine de recordar aquello una lágrima comenzó a descender por mi rostro, en ese preciso momento llego Charles; no se como me vería que corrió hasta donde me hallaba y se arrodillo frente a mi para preguntarme que me pasaba.

-Esme, que te sucede???-dijo Charles preocupado

-No es nada solo un recuerdo, estoy bien-dije mientras seguía sollozando

-Segura???-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

-Si, vamos a remar???

-Claro

**Como ven este capitulo se que no quedo del todo bien pero agh ando presionada por mi examen mañana para la universidad pero bueno ya que XD dejen por fa sus reviews, gracias y saludos a todos.**


	17. Un Nuevo Sentimiento

Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje).

**UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

Después de haber salido de mis pensamientos y de dirigirme con Charles hacia el lago, no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenia por vivir a lado de Charles que por más que me costara decirlo era mi _esposo_.

-Esme, hemos llegado al lago-dijo Charles para de nuevo volverme a la realidad

-Si, Charles-dije con la voz un poco ¿apagada?

-Y bien???. En verdad quieres que rememos???-dijo mientras se giraba para verme

-Si, necesito distraerme; tengo muchas cosas en mente-dije mientras volteaba a ver hacia el lago

-Bueno, vayamos entonces-dijo mientras me daba un ligero beso en la mejilla

Llegamos a la entrada del lago, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la taquilla; ahí Charles hizo algo así como una reservación para que nos prestaran una lancha para poder remar en el lago.

Después de unos cuantos minutos y de que Charles cambiara unas cuantas palabras con el señor que alquilaba las lanchas, Charles regreso a mi lado.

-Ya esta todo listo solo tenemos que esperar dos minutos-dijo mientras se colocaba a mi lado

-Esta bien, esperaremos-dije mientras miraba el paisaje que había a mi alrededor

Nos quedamos en completo silencio hasta que tuvimos que ir hacia la entrada del lago porque ya era nuestro turno.

-Espero que te diviertas a mi lado en esta tarde maravillosa-dijo Charles mientras me tomaba de la mano

-Claro que si, además tú compañía es buena-dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, el trayecto hacia el lago paso en absoluto silencio.

Cuando llegamos, al lago Charles subió primero a la lancha; después estiro su mano hacia a mi para que yo la tomara para así poder subir a la lancha más tranquila y con más cuidado.

-Gracias-dije una vez dentro de la lancha

-De nada, para mi es un placer-dijo mientras besaba mi mano

No puede evitarlo, e inmediatamente sentí como el fluido de mi sangre subía rápidamente y se centraba en mis mejillas.

-Sabes, me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera-dijo Charles mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas

Sentí como una ligera punzada se centraba en mi corazón, después de las palabras que Charles me había dicho, ya que cierta vez Carlisle me dijo lo mismo y recordé como el preciso momento en el que me las dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** Flash Back **

-Hola!!!- dijo con ese tono de voz tan suyo que me hace sentir especial-

-Hola-dije tímidamente comenzándome a sonrojar ¿acaso siempre me tenía que pasar cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar?, ¿cada vez que soñaba con él? o ¿cada vez que pensaba en él?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y no planeó quietarte mucho tiempo

-No te preocupes yo te escucho-tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas ni si quiera puedo describir lo que sentí cuando nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas-

-Pero antes que nada quiero decirte que te ves… muy hermosa, aunque la palabra no es suficiente para describirte hoy-sentí como el fluido de mi sangre comenzaba a subir hasta mis mejillas y rápidamente baje mi mirada-

-Sabes??? –levante mi rostro para mirarlo - Me encanta cunado te sonrojas así.

Le dedique un pequeña sonrisa y él me sonrió con mucha elegancia lo cual hizo que en ese momento nada me importara sentí unas ganas de besarlo de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba a pesar de los escasos días que teníamos de conocernos entonces nos quedamos en absoluto silencio por un momento y el fue el primero en romperlo.

-Esme, necesito decirte lo que siento por ti –dijo mirándome a los ojos-

** Fin de Flash Back **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de eso recuerdo como Carlisle y yo nos confesamos mutuamente lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y como nuestra confesión termino en un beso muy suave, tierno pero por sobre todo muy apasionado.

-Esme, en verdad te encuentras bien???- escuche a Charles mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba

-Amm si Charles, perfectamente; es solo que recordé algo-dije tratando de sonreír

-Segura???, porque si lo prefieres podemos irnos mejor a casa-dijo mirándome preocupado

-En verdad estoy bien, además es una linda tarde-dije inmediata e inconcientemente me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que sonriera

-Bueno en ese caso, vamos a divertirnos-dijo mientras se ensanchaba más su sonrisa

Y así lo hicimos, la tarde paso mejor de lo que yo realmente esperaba, cuando estuvimos en las lanchas fue sumamente gracioso ya que conocí una faceta de Charles que pensé que no tenía ya que se puso a cantar y casi cae al lago por ello.

Después de haber pasado casi hora y media en el lago, Charles y yo nos a un pequeño restaurante para comer algo; y así después dirigirnos a casa para descansar.

Creo que con el tiempo, podría llegar a sentir algo muy especial por Charles y ya no lo vería más como una persona grandiosa en esta vida…

Tal vez y llegase un nuevo sentimiento hacia él, no seria igual que con Carlisle eso nunca pero si dejaría de ser una amigo y se convertiría en algo más ya que no podría estar nunca con la persona que en verdad amo.

_**Buuaaaa que tal el capitulo jiji siento la demora pero no tenía ideas, la inspiración creo al fin llego amm me pregunto por que será n_n, bueno si lo se es porque hoy es mi aniversario jojo y estoy muy feliz por ello.**_

_**Porfa dejen sus reviews lleguemos a los 100 ¿¿¿si??? Me harían más feliz de lo que me hace mi novio jiji pero shhhh no le digan nada XD bueno pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben cualquier cosa no duden en decírmela.**_

**Besos y Saludos a todos. n_n**


	18. Detalles

Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje).

**DETALLES**

Al igual que primera noche que pasamos como casados, la noche anterior dormimos en la misma habitación y en la misma cama sin ningún problema; en pocas palabras otra noche tranquila.

Cuando desperté no vi a charles en la cama, pero sobre su almohada había una carta y una rosa roja ocupando su lugar; **que lindo detalle de su parte **_vaya que si lo es_** aunque claro sería más lindo si fuera parte de Carlisle **_cierto aunque ya no debo de pensar en él _**si ya lo se, vas a tratar de hacer tu vida con Charles y bla bla bla **_si, a si que si me haces el favor ya no me hagas pensar en él_ **esta bien lo haré **_gracias linda conciencia_ **de nada para eso estoy.**

Tome la rosa entre mis manos y la olí, después la volví a colocar sobre la almohada tome la carta y comencé a leerla:

Querida Esme, esposa mía:

Lamento no estar cuando despiertes, pero tengo una serie de cosas que hacer hoy; siento mucho que tengas que quedarte en casa sola hoy porque creo que será otro día maravilloso como el de ayer y eso me pone triste, porque no podré estar contigo en cuanto regrese te contare todo.

_Solo espero que no te molestes por haberme ido de esta forma y si avisarte nada, en verdad lo lamento pero algún día te recompensare por todo esto._

_P.D. Espero que te guste el detalle de la rosa. Un abrazo y muchos besos._

Con Amor Charles.

Una vez termine de leer la carta, no pude evitar sonreír y volví a tomar la rosa entre mis manos.

Esta vez me levante de la cama salí de la habitación _**"nuestra**_ _**habitación"**_, baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina; una vez ahí tome un vaso y le puse agua y después coloque la rosa dentro de el.

Después de poner el vaso con la rosa en el centro de la mesa, me dispuse a prepararme el desayuno, en cierta parte extrañaba a Charles el no estar con él me hacia sentir un poco sola y más en una casa tan grande como esta.

Una vez termine de desayunar, lave los trastes que ocupe para desayunar y los que ocupe para realizarme mi desayuno; después de ello subí a la habitación para arreglarla a un era temprano el reloj marcaba apenas las 11:30 de la mañana.

Me dispuse a poner un poco de música, aún era temprano así que comencé poco a poco a sacudir algunas cosas y rincones que veía con un poco empolvo, pero prácticamente limpie toda la casa.

* * *

Cuando termine de limpiar la casa me sorprendí de ver la hora que era, eran las 5 de la tarde ni yo podía creer la hora que era y supuse que Charles no tardaría en llegar a casa; a mí empezaba a darme hambre por ello decidí empezar a preparar prácticamente lo que sería la cena.

Para la cena prepare un poco de lasaña y carne enchilada, en lo que la cena se cocinaba me dispuse a poner los cubiertos; en eso estaba cuando vinieron a mi mente una serie de preguntas que me llevaban a recordar a el amor de mi vida, mi hermoso y perfecto Carlisle Cullen.

¿Lo volvería a ver alguna ves? ¿Llegaría a volver a ver esos ojos color ámbar líquido, los cuales hacían que me olvidara de todo? ¿Volvería a probar esos labios suyos que con solo verlos te invitaban a probarlos? ¿Viviría lo suficiente para volver a escuchar esa voz angelical? En general, ¿podría llegar a volverlo a ver alguna vez?

Estaba recordando en la forma en que lo conocí y cuando nos dijimos que nos amábamos; cuando escuche que Charles entraba preguntando por mí.

-Esme?? Ya estoy en casa- suspire y le respondí

-Estoy en la cocina!!!-le grite para que me escuchara

Después de eso no escuche ningún otro ruido más… hasta que sentí como Charles me tomaba por la cintura y me susurraba al oído…

-Te ves hermosa el día de hoy -dijo y después deposito un beso sobre mis labios

-Gracias, que tal tú día –dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Pues algo pesado, pero todo bien –dijo mientras iba a la sala

-En un momento estará lista la cena –dije mientras él salía de la cocina

Después de un rato, le llame a Charles para que pasáramos a la mesa para cenar. La cena transcurrió en absoluto silencio, de pronto observe como Charles se levantaba de la mesa con los platos sucios hacia el lava trastes.

-Gracias por la cena ha estado deliciosa –dijo Charles mientras colocaba sus en lava trastes

-De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado –dije mientras lo veía salir de la cocina

Me quede un momento pensando en si en verdad había hecho lo correcto al casarme con Charles, recordé el momento en que le dije a Carlisle lo que sentía por él y ese beso suyo que marcaría mi vida para siempre; a mi mente llegaron las palabras que dijo cuando el termino ese dulce y tierno beso…

*Flash Back*

-Lo siento mucho -logro articular- se que eres una mujer comprometida no fue correcto de mi parte haber hecho semejante cosa esto nunca debería haber pasado yo no ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

-Pero…-no me dejo hablar y esta vez me silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios-

-No digas más, no existe justificación alguna debido a mis actos, solo te pido por favor que hagas de cuenta que esto nada de esto ha pasado y sigue adelante con tu vida, se feliz-comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas por mis mejillas-

-No llores solo sigue con tu vida como lo has hecho en estos años, ahora casarte y se muy feliz te deseo lo mejor.

** Fin del Flash Back **

Se feliz… esas palabras se quedaron en mi mente y comencé a llorar

-Esme te encuentras bien???-dijo Charles mientras corría hacia a mí

-Si estoy bien, solo recordé algo triste es todo-dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Espérame aquí, te traeré un pequeño regalo –dicho esto deposito un beso en mi mejilla y salio de la cocina corriendo

Antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba de nuevo conmigo

-Cierra los ojos –me pidió dulcemente- no hagas trampa

-Esta bien –cerré los ojos como me lo pidió y espere

-Ya puedes abrirlos –dijo en un susurro

Abrí lentamente los ojos y frente a mi estaba él sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas, y una pequeña caja envuelta en papel plateado

-Esto es para agradecerte lo feliz que me haces –dijo mientras me entregaba la pequeña caja

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte en esto –dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-No me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

-Las rosas son muy hermosas-dije mientras las olía

-No tan hermosas como tú –dijo, mientras me sonrojaba él me daba un beso más profundo

-Abre tú regalo –dijo en cuanto nos separamos

Abrí entusiasmada el pequeño regalo y me sorprendí al ver lo que era…

-Gracias, este es el collar que había querido desde hace un par de días-dije mientras tomaba el collar entre mis manos para observarlo más detalladamente

-Pues ahora es tuyo- dijo mientras lo tomaba de mis manos y me lo colocaba en el cuello- me alegra que te haya gustado. Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana quiero que vayamos a un lugar muy especial

-De acuerdo, vayamos a descansar

**Hola a todos!!! Siento la demora pero la Sra. inspiración se había ido de vacaciones XD espero que ahora si lleguemos a los 100 REVIEWS sino estaré de nuevo triste TT_TT.**

**Ya saben ideas, sugerencias, reclamaciones lo que sea háganmelo saber; dejen su review aunque solo digan hola. Saludos y besos.**


	19. Reencuentro

Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo (jejeje).

Abrí entusiasmada el pequeño regalo y me sorprendí al ver lo que era…

-Gracias, este es el collar que había querido desde hace un par de días-dije mientras tomaba el collar entre mis manos para observarlo más detalladamente

-Pues ahora es tuyo- dijo mientras lo tomaba de mis manos y me lo colocaba en el cuello- me alegra que te haya gustado. Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana quiero que vayamos a un lugar muy especial

-De acuerdo, vayamos a descansar

Subimos a la habitación aun tenía yo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que el regalo que me hizo Charles me tomo por sorpresa; era algo que simplemente no me esperaba a penas llevábamos poco de casados y ya me hacia esta clase de regalos.

Llegamos a la habitación y ambos nos cambiamos para poder descansar a gusto, Charles tomo su ropa para dormir y salió de la habitación para ir al baño a cambiarse mientras yo me cambiaba en la recamara.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Charles regresara a la recamara, nos dimos las buenas noches y me prepare para conciliar el sueño.

Al despertar mire al otro lado de la cama y esta vez no se encontraba vacía. Charles se encontraba plácidamente dormido, me levante con mucho cuidado tratando de hacer el menor movimiento y ruido posibles para así no despertarlo.

En cuanto salí de la cama tome una bata del closet y salí cuidadosamente de la habitación y cerré la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados como si se tratase de un bebé el que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

Una vez que estuve a fuera de la habitación baje las escaleras y me dirigí directamente hacia la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, pase unos cuantos minutos pensando en que prepararía hasta que por fin me decidí.

Decidí preparar unos hot cakes y preparar unos platos con fruta, y un poco de leche. Estaba concentrada preparando el desayuno que no me percate de la hora que era hasta que de repente sentí los brazos de Charles alrededor de mi cintura.

-Buenos días mi hermosa Esme-dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días mi cielo-le conteste y me sentí un poco extraña al pronunciar esas palabras

Me percate de que Charles ya estaba totalmente cambiado de ropa, tenía puesto un pantalón en color negro y una camisa azul cielo

-Todo huele delicioso, al igual que tú-me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Gracias, espero que te guste lo que prepare de desayuno, no es mucho pero que sea de tu agrado- le dije mientras ponía unos cuantos hot cakes en dos platos y los llevaba a la mesa

-Todo lo que sea hecho por ti me gusta, al igual que me gustas tú-dijo mientras me daba un beso rápido en los labios y me ayudaba con los platos

-Gracias-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia al mesa

-Hoy volverás a salir??-le pregunte una vez que nos sentamos

-Amm no amor, quieres que hagamos algo juntos???-dijo mientras me miraba

-Pues no se, en realidad quería ir a visitar a mi mamá; pero si tienes planes para nosotros hoy, luego yo pasare a verla-le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi vaso de leche

-Ahh pues si tenía planes para nosotros hoy, pero si lo que deseas es ir a ver a tú mamá vamos por mi encantado-dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de fruta

No pude hacer otra cosa más que dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento

Cuando termine de desayunar, Charles se quedó en la sala mientras me iba a cambiar; subí a la recamara para cambiarme de ropa y así alistarme para ir a la casa de mi madre

Me puse un vestido azul claro de lo más sencillo y unas sandalias ya que hoy hacia mucho calor, me arregle un poco el cabello y baje e inmediatamente Charles me volteó a ver

-Guau amor te ves muy hermosa-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba

-Gracias-no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Lista para irnos??-me pregunto mientras me daba su mano

-Claro-le dije mientras toma su mano y caminábamos hacia afuera de la casa

Para ir a la casa de mi madre caminamos por el parque que se encuentra cerca de la casa, Charles tomo mi mano de la misma manera del día que fuimos al lago

Solo faltaban por caminar unas cuadras más para llegar a la casa de mi madre íbamos en completo silencio, cuando dimos la vuelta en la calle en la que vivía antes y aprecie la silueta de alguien que se encontraba de espaldas

-Esme te encuentras bien- me dijo Charles me dijo mientras me miraba

-Si no me pasa nada-le respondí y apenas si reconocí mi propia voz

-En verdad??? Es que parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma –dijo mientras se colocaba delante de mi

-En verdad estoy bien-le dije mientras yo seguía con la mirada perdida estaba viendo la silueta fijamente y en eso la silueta se volteo y no pude creer quien era

**Hola de nuevo, si me tarde demasiado y el capitulo es demasiado corto lo se pero créanme últimamente no se me ocurren muchas ideas tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible si tienen alguna idea háganmela saber ahora si necesito algo de ayuda**


	20. Reencuentro 2da Parte

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí denle clic a ese botoncito verde de abajo**

-Esme te encuentras bien- me dijo Charles me dijo mientras me miraba

-Si no me pasa nada-le respondí y apenas si reconocí mi propia voz

-En verdad??? Es que parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma –dijo mientras se colocaba delante de mi

-En verdad estoy bien-le dije mientras yo seguía con la mirada perdida estaba viendo la silueta fijamente y en eso la silueta se volteo y no pude creer quien era…

Corrí inconscientemente hasta llegar hasta a donde él se encontraba, dejando a Charles muy atrás; él no hizo otra cosa más que sonreírme rápidamente sentí como la sangre me subía hasta mis mejillas provocando mi sonrojo que alguna vez me dijo que le gustaba

-Hola Esme-dijo apenas en un susurro

-Hola Carlisle-le dije

Me lancé a él instintivamente para abrazarlo, no me importaba nada solo él no me importó lo que pudiese pensar inclusive si no respondía a mi abrazo

Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí sus brazos en mi cuerpo, aspire una y otra vez su olor y era tal y como lo recordaba

-Perdón, se que te dije que fueras feliz; y yo mismo me prometí que no te volvería a buscar para que pudieras de alguna forma olvidarte de mí, pero yo mismo he roto mi promesa-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón-le dije mientras le sonreía

-Es que siento que te voy a causar problemas y …-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Charles se encontraba a nuestro lado

-Hola-dijo mientras se colocaba a mi lado-quién es usted??-pregunto mientras miraba a Carlisle

-Me presento, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen-dijo mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con Charles

-Mucho gusto yo soy… -no pudo terminar ya que Carlisle lo interrumpió

-Tú eres Charles Evenson el esposo de Esme-dijo mientras me sonreía

-Amm si ese soy yo –dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada y Carlisle reía con él

-Y que hace por aquí Doctor Carlisle-dijo Charles mientras me miraba

-Por favor llámame Carlisle-dijo mientras sonreía-pues solo pasaba por aquí

-Hace mucho que no sabía de ti Carlisle-le dije mientras nos mirábamos fijamente

-Si lo se-dijo mientras me sonreía de nuevo que pretendía que me diera un paro cardiaco o algo así??

-Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver, como dijiste que te ibas a ir… -le dije mientras agachaba la mirada

-No te pongas triste…-me dijo mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada y lo observaba de nuevo-…siempre estaré contigo

Después de un tiempo mi madre salió de la casa, le dio tanto gusto verme que me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta sentí como me faltaba el aire para poder respirar

-Me da tanto gusto verte hija mía-dijo en cuanto me soltó

-A mi también me da gusto verte mamá-le dije mientras me colocaba entre Carlisle y Charles

-Oh!! Doctor Cullen que sorpresa verlo por aquí-dijo mi madre mientras Carlisle me miraba

-Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar-dijo mientras le sonreía a mi madre

-Ah pues sean todos bienvenidos a esta su casa pasen por favor-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa

Avance hasta la entrada con Carlisle detrás de mi, mi madre venía con Charles platicando no se que cosas

Pasamos directamente a la sala, pues ya era la hora de tomar el té. Me senté en el sofá con Charles a mi lado, Carlisle en uno de los sillones individuales y mi madre en el otro

Carlisle dijo que se quedaría en la ciudad ya que en el hospital lo necesitaban, ya que no habían podido mandar a otro medico desde el día en que se fue

Así que se quedaría por un tiempo mientras llegaba un nuevo médico al hospital de la ciudad

-Que gusto que se vaya a quedar por aquí doctor Cullen-dijo mi madre mientras le servía té

-Para mi es un placer quedarme, pero llámeme Carlisle –dijo mientras sonreía

-Bueno Carlisle, espero que te vea más seguido-dijo mi madre mientras le entregaba la taza de té y le sonreía

-Gracias-dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba la taza-yo también espero verlos a todos más seguido

Hasta ese momento Charles había permanecido muy callado, como si no estuviese ahí y solo estuviéramos Carlisle mi madre y yo en la estancia de la sala; hasta que mi madre le hizo una pregunta

-Charles, como va todo con los pendientes?-dijo mientras servía otra taza con té

-Muy bien señora, gracias-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano-todo va perfectamente bien

-Verdad que si amor?-dijo mientras me sonreía

-Amm si todo va perfectamente bien-dije mientras me sonrojaba

Escuche como Carlisle suspiraba muy bajo, pero yo alcancé a oírlo y eso hizo que me sonrojara aún más; tanto que tuve que disculparme y salir de la sala para ir al baño y refrescarme un poco

Estuve como 5 minutos en el baño despejando mi mente, porque no me sentía todavía con ánimo para salir

En cuanto salí casi me muero del susto pues ya había alguien esperándome afuera del baño…

**Hola he aquí un nuevo capitulo tal vez no sea el mejor pero es lo que se me ocurrió hoy n_n espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews espero que esta vez lleguemos a los 100 ñ_ñ. Que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana**


	21. Sentimientos

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí solo denle clic al enlace**_**Review this Story**_

En cuanto salí casi me muero del susto pues ya había alguien esperándome afuera del baño…

-Ca… Carlisle me acabas de dar un gran susto que haces aquí??-le dije con la respiración entre cortada

-Lo siento-dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-Esta bien-le dije mientras le tomaba instintivamente la mano y el levanto la mirada y me sonrió-es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí-le dije mientras yo me sonrojaba y ahora era yo quien agachaba la mirada

-Pues vine a buscarte, pensé que te había sucedido algo-dijo mientras ensanchaba más su sonrisa

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi-le dije y volví a sonrojarme solo que esta vez sentí como el fluido de mi sangre me quemaba

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera, te vez más hermosa de lo que ya eres-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, es cierto que te quedaras-le pregunte con una voz emocionada para confirmar lo que ya había escuchado hace unos minutos

-Así es me quedare-dijo mientras me regalaba su encantadora y hermosa sonrisa

-Es verdad que te quedaras por asuntos del hospital?-le dije concierto tono de sospecha y él instintivamente levanto los brazos

-Me has descubierto-dijo mientras se reía de si mismo-no me quedare por eso-dijo mientras bajaba los brazos y se encogía de hombros

-Entonces, porque es que te quedaras; no es que me moleste es solo que…-no pude terminar de hablar ya que me había silenciado, me coloco su dedo índice sobre mis labios y sentí como comencé a sonrojarme rápidamente

-Bueno, si tengo algo que hacer y es muy importante para mi-me dijo mientras agachaba la mirada y retiraba su dedo de mis labios

-Mmm... bueno supongo que eso ya no es de mi incumbencia, perdón ya no preguntare más-le dije mientras miraba hacia otra parte no quería encontrarme con su mirada

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas, además esto si es de tu incumbencia; ya que me quedare aquí por ti-me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y levantaba lentamente mi cara para que pudiese verlo a los ojos

-Porque…-esta vez no puede terminar de hablar porque se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y de repente comenzaron a emar lagrimas de mis ojos, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de alegría ya que él se quedaría aquí por mi; solo por mi estaba de nuevo aquí

-No tienes porque llorar, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Aún no podía hablar a si que lo tome del brazo para hacerle entender que se quedara, así lo hizo se quedo y espero a que yo pudiese hablar

-Perdón, es que lloraba de alegría-le dije mientras sentí como el fluido de mi sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas

-Me encanta ver cuando te sonrojas te ves más hermosa de lo que ya eres-dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia mi

-Gracias-le dije mientras enlazaba nuestras manos-no puedo creer que hayas regresado y por si fuera poco que te vayas a quedar, y todo por mí

-Es que me he dado cuenta que no podré estar sin ti nunca, el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que yo creí-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y es como si hubiese visto a través de él todo lo que sentía por mi

-Yo también te amo, te amo más que a mi vida; pero no podemos estar juntos Carlisle-le dije mientras se acumulaban lagrimas en mis ojos

Solo que estas lagrimas eran de tristeza, ya que el hombre al que amaba había regresado por mi; pero yo no podría estar con él ya que estaba casada con alguien más

Se que no podemos estar juntos, pero quiero pasar lo que resta de mi vida junto a ti-le dije entre sollozos mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Y yo contigo mi dulce y hermosa Esme-dijo y se aproximo para juntar nuestros labios por segunda vez en nuestras vidas

Me beso con tanta delicadamente como si yo fuera demasiado frágil y fuese a romperme en mil pedazos con el tan solo roce de sus labios

No paso mucho tiempo para que dejara de probar el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, instintivamente cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes para solo mirarnos a los ojos; se hizo un pequeño silencio que él rompió

-Se que esto no esta bien, pero ya no puedo estar lejos de ti-me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

-Lo se, pero ambos nos amamos; no entiendo porque no podemos estar juntos como lo deseamos-le dije mientras sostenía fuertemente nuestras manos, sentí su toque frío pero no me importo en lo más mínimo

-Vamos ya a reunirnos con tú madre y con…-hizo una pausa y después volvió a hablar-con Charles antes de que nos comiencen a buscar-dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para que pasara y me colocara a su lado

Antes de que comenzáramos a caminar, pude ver en sus ojos de color ámbar líquido la tristeza que se reflejaba de su alma; le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar que estaba con otra persona, aunque yo no lo amara

Pero ante los demás disimulaba a la perfección todo lo contario. Simplemente a la demás gente le hacia ver que yo era una más de sus pacientes y que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera con mi vida personal

**Hola de nuevo se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero este es el capitulo no lo podía escribir no se porque pero bueno espero comentarios positivos y negativos XD solo clic en el enlace **_**Review this Story **_**es gratis ñ_ñ**


	22. Una Horrorosa Experiencia

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí solo denle clic al enlace**_**Review this Story **_

Después de haber estado con mi madre prácticamente todo el día Charles decidió que era hora de irnos a casa, a nuestra casa; yo no pude decirle que no y me tuve que despedir de mi madre y del amor de mi vida

Carlisle me prometió que volveríamos a vernos asentí y le sonreí, él a su vez me sonrió y salí de la casa de mi madre de la mano de Charles

Llegando a nuestra casa nos fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación, yo me recosté en la cama recordando a Carlisle; Charles se fue hacia el closet a buscar una pijama en cuanto la encontró salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño

Escuche como caía el agua de la regadera, en ese momento cerré los ojos recordando el perfeccionismo que era el hombre que amaba me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Charles ya había regresado

Charles cerró la puerta de la habitación, lo volteé a ver y él me sonrío; rodeo la cama hasta llegar al otro extremo y se sentó para luego besar mi mejilla, en ese momento regrese por completo a la realidad

Yo estaba casada con un hombre al cual no amaba, cuenca estaría con el hombre al que realmente amaba y que sabía perfectamente que él me amaba a mí…

Pero yo sabia perfectamente que lo que Carlisle hacia era lo mejor para ambos, ya que siempre encontraba la manera de decirme o más bien de recordarme que no podíamos estar juntos

Aunque en cierta parte yo aún no tenía muy en claro el porque de su razón, él solo decía: _Esme __yo no te convengo, es mejor así; correrías demasiado peligro si estuvieses junto a mí_

Volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, eso siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en mi querido Carlisle

Salí rápidamente de mi burbuja de amor porque sentí como Charles se acercaba lentamente a mí, esta vez me iba a besar pero en los labios… cada vez sentía más su aliento en mi rostro en cuanto sus labios se juntaron con los míos yo cerré inmediatamente los ojos

Me sentí extraña a la hora en que nuestros labios se unieron, aunque sabía que todo se debía a que yo no lo amaba o tal vez y era porque el día de hoy había vuelto a probar la dulce miel que emanaba de los labios de Carlisle

Aquel beso con el amor de mi vida, había sido hermoso y no era cualquier beso, sino que era nuestro segundo beso y fue como si hubiese sido el primero de mi vida

Charles volvió a besarme pero ahora sentí que estaba desesperado como si necesitara de ese beso para poder vivir, intensifico el beso de una manera muy grotesca

Quise apartarlo de mi, pero el me sostenía con toda su fuerza de mis brazos; era tanta su fuerza que hasta sentí como sus manos y cada uno de sus dedos se comenzaron a quedar marcados en mis brazos

Ya no soportaba la fuerza que Charles ejercía en mí y de repente sentí como comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por mis mejillas, pero a él no le importo en lo más mínimo

Poco a poco sentí como una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por una de mis piernas, he hizo que me estremeciera de miedo pues sabía perfectamente lo que estaba apunto de hacer, yo aún no me sentía preparada para ello pero él lo haría con o sin mi consentimiento

Lentamente comenzó a despojarme del vestido azul que me había puesto esta tarde para ir a la casa de mi madre, mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar cada vez más rápido sentí como si en ese momento se me acabara la vida

No quise pensar más en lo que estaba sucediendo, y era difícilmente seguir forcejeando con él así que solo me limite a desconectarme del mundo real y cerré fuertemente mis ojos para no poder seguir viéndolo a él y comencé con una plática conmigo misma

Como es que me pude haber casado con un monstruo como él, pero como dicen un dicho _"las apariencias engañan" _y vaya que lo hacen; y eso fue exactamente lo que Charles me hizo me engaño…

… Charles fingió ser bueno, comprensivo, detallista y amoroso conmigo ante los ojos de todas las demás personas; para después poder cobrarme todas y cada una de sus atenciones de esta manera

Después de un rato de que Charles abusara de mí, (porque eso es lo que en realidad hizo conmigo) le gano el cansancio y se quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios que a mí me provoco sentir un odio aún mayor hacia él

Lentamente me levante de la cama y salí de aquella habitación, esa habitación que de ahora en adelante aborrecería con todo mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser; salí de allí llorando como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho antes, pues acababan de arruinarme mi vida por completo

Inclusive llore más que aquella vez que me case con Charles, me dirigí a la sala de las casa y me senté en el sofá y recordé aquel momento en el que me case con Charles y Carlisle llego a desearme lo mejor…

**FLASH BACK**

-Te deseo lo mejor amor, ojala y esto te haga muy feliz –me susurro al oído y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla-

-No estés triste, puedo ver que el te quiere mucho y en verdad quiere hacerte feliz; aunque se que nunca lograra quererte y cuidarte como lo haría yo –dijo limpiando mi mejilla y levantando mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-

-Por ello te pido que seas muy feliz con él, quiero que me prometas que te vas a cuidar como si yo estuviese a tu lado

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar, Carlisle me abrazó fuertemente por lo cual llore mucho más de lo que pensé que podría llorar no paso mucho tiempo para poder dejar de llorar; ahora solo estaba sollozando en sus brazos, aquellos brazos que me proporcionaban seguridad, entonces me aclare la garganta para poder hablar

-No entiendo porque me pides que sea feliz a su lado, si tu bien sabes que mi felicidad esta contigo

-Lo se, pero yo no te convengo, solo quiero decirte que TE AMO y que siempre te amare; siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón

-Pero Carlisle yo… -puso su dedo índice en mis labios silenciando mis palabras-

-Shh, no digas nada solo se feliz TE AMO –me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba acostada en el sofá, al volver a recordar todo aquello no pude evitar ponerme a llorar mucho más fuerte así que tome un cojín y lo abrasé fuertemente como si mi vida dependiera de ello y así sofoque mi llanto; de un momento a otro me quede profundamente dormida

**Hola, perdón la demora pero esta vez la inspiración hizo de las suyas y se fue de viaje demasiado tiempo llevándose con ella a mi musa XD; espero les guste este capitulo y tratare de no tardarme para el próximo cualquier cosa dejen sus Reviews**


	23. Nueva Vida 1ra Parte

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo comencé a crear la historia espero que les guste se aceptan quejas o sugerencias para hacer mejor esta historia. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí solo denle clic al enlace **_**Review this Story**_

Después de tanto haber llorado la noche anterior, hoy los rayos del sol me dan fuertemente en la cara preparándome para ahora fingir que mi vida es espléndidamente hermosa, llena de vida y de amor…

Amor que jamás sentiría por él… por mi esposo (si es que a eso puede llamársele así). Jamás en mi vida imagine que me podría llegar a pasar lo que ayer Charles hizo conmigo y es algo que no le desearía a nadie en este mundo

Me siento en el sofá un poco aturdida por dormir incómodamente en toda la noche, y trato de no pensar más en todo aquello que ha arruinado mi vida por completo; si tan solo Carlisle estuviese aquí todo sería diferente, inmediatamente vino a mi mente aquel momento…

**Flash Back**

-Esme, necesito decirte lo que siento por ti –dijo mirándome a los ojos-

Si supiera que yo también sentía un gran deseo de decirle lo que mi corazón sentía… en ese momento no pude evitar su mirada que aún sostenía a la mía y rápidamente me perdí en esos hermosos ojos de color ámbar ambos bajamos la mirada después me volvió a mirar yo seguía con la mirada fija en el piso cuando lo escuche hablar.

-Yo Carlisle Cullen- puso su mano en mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro a modo de que lo viera- me he enamorado de ti Esme Anne se que es muy tonto pero a si es, esto fue amor a primera vista y yo no creía en el hasta que te conocí.

Me quede totalmente petrificada por aquella confesión no sabia que hacer ni mucho menos que decir si supiera que sentía lo mismo por él…

-Se que lo nuestro no podrá ser porque tu estas apunto de casarte eres una mujer comprometida, pero yo daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y poder ser yo el que te haga la mujer mas feliz de este mundo.

-Y quiero decirte que TE AMO, TE AMO y siempre te amaré no importa lo que puedas estar pensando de mi en estos momentos es solo que quería ser sincero contigo y no pude evitar decirte todo lo que…-silencie sus palabras poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios los cuales eran fríos.

-Sabes, en verdad me sorprende mucho lo que me acabas de decir porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti desde el día en que te vi sentí una gran atracción hacia ti, pero ahora estoy a unos escasos momentos de casarme pero me arrepiento de ello

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de acordarme de ello, comencé a llorar de nuevo ya que en ese preciso momento en el cual sentía que debería de arrepentirme de casarme con Charles era una especie de señal la cual en su momento no supe descifrar

Y que por ello ahora estoy pagando muy caro, este es el precio que he de pagar por el solo hecho del no haberme arrepentido de dar este gran paso como Carlisle decía… ahora solo me queda poder contemplar lo que pudo haber sido de mi vida si nada de esto hubiese sucedido

Como puedo decirle que lo necesito más que nunca a mi lado... Como he de hacerle saber todo lo que he sufrido desde aquel día en el que decidí no arrepentirme por miedo a equivocarme y que por ese error ahora estoy pagando demasiado caro

Quisiera poder decirle que ahora lamento demasiado el no poder haber tenido el valor suficiente para dejar todo y ser feliz a su lado, para poder salir corriendo y ser feliz a lado de la única persona que se que amaré toda mi vida; ser feliz a lado de mi Carlisle

Ahora ya no hay absolutamente nada que hacer y mucho menos queda nada que decir, de ahora en adelante no me queda más que fingir que tengo una vida plena, feliz y alegre a lado de una maravillosa persona a la vista de los demás

Lo que más me duele de esta situación es que quiera o no, en el fondo de mi corazón quiero a Charles ya que de una u otra forma el tuvo conmigo un trato muy lindo desde aquel día en que nos conocimos...

...Pero eso ya no será así después de lo que ha pasado, pero sin duda alguna es inevitable que las cosas no sean diferentes y ahora ya no lo veré de la misma forma; ojalá todo esto fuese diferente y que hubiese sido feliz tal y como Carlisle quería que fuera mi vida

Pero ahora ni Carlisle ni yo podemos cambiar esta triste y amarga realidad, ahora en estos momentos quisiera poder desaparecer o tan siquiera saber que hay algo para poder olvidar todo esto...

Sin pensar la mañana estaba por concluir, por lo cual tome la decisión de ir a la parte de arriba e ir al cuarto de baño aunque sabía perfectamente que podría encontrarme con Charles, pero de ahora en adelante me importaría poco lo que ocurra con él

De ahora en adelante lo trataré con algo indiferencia no puedo hacerlo totalmente ya que aún sigue siendo mi esposo y ante todos siempre será as, así que mi indiferencia hacia él será cuando estemos solos en nuestra casa

Ahora me levanto del sofá y una vez de pie me dispongo a subir las escaleras, echo un vistazo antes de subir y suspiro profundamente; y subo las escaleras deseando con todas mis fuerzas no encontrarme con él...

Suspiro al llegar a arriba al percatarme de que Charles no esta por ninguna parte, entro al cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta con llave y dispongo a darme un buen baño siento como el agua caliente cae sobre mi cuerpo y relaja cada musculo y hace que me olvide de todo aunque sea por un instante

**Hola... ahora si tarde demasiado pero debido al éxito no obtenido no tenia inspiración espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	24. AVISO

Hola antes que nada espero se encuentren bien y a pocos días de que empezó el año quiero desearles la mejor de las suertes en este nuevo año y que todos sus deseos y/o propósitos se hagan realidad uno de los míos se ha vuelto realidad y ese es que pude recuperar la info de una memoria que estaba dañada en la cual tenía lo de mis capis

La próxima semana espero ya empezar a subir capítulos nuevos y empezar a realizar una que otra historia que tengo en mente sin dejar a un lado el poder ayudarle a una muy linda niña de la cual quiero que me ayuden leyendo su fic "Conociendo el verdadero amor" de Fersita92 s/5012440/1/Conociendo-el-verdadero-amor

Sin más por el momento espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y ya saben cualquier duda y/o sugerencia espero me la hagan saber. Saludos

Esme-Natsumi-Raimon-Vulturi

(JACQUELINE)


End file.
